Through Heartache Comes a Miracle
by penguino3782
Summary: It was suppose to be a simple night, get the info needed for the case. It was not suppose to turn into a nightmare that left Mike pregnant, and Harvey picking up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever piece of fan fiction. Please be gentle. This is triggery for noncon and mpreg and later a Harvey/'Mike slash relationship. I just saw this prompt at Suits meme and it was calling me. Enjoy!

"I'm on it, Harvey. Call you later." Mike ends the phone call with his boss and heads his way into the Drunken Sailor. _Its gonna be a long night_ thought Mike. But, then again Mike knew that he had to do this. Pearson Hardman was in the midst of a gigantic case against MacAvoy Industries. Pearson Hardman's client, Sterling Industries, said that MacAvoy acquired a patent for a new cell phone application illegally. The hard part is that Mike had to prove how and when this alleged transaction occurred. Hence why he's at the Drunken Sailor now.

Mike knew that The Drunken Sailor was the place to get the information he needed because Pearson Hardman was able find out that it was the same place that the company had its' Christmas party and numerous Happy Hours, via credit card receipts acquired by a court order._ Another day, another dollar. I need to pay Gram's home for the month. Go in and get what you need and then get out. Go to bed. You can sleep once you get home. _Mike tried to wipe away the tiredness from his eye with his fist and the he said to the bartender, "Give me a Heineken."

Mike looks around and immediately spots the ID badges of the MacAvoy Industries. He walks up to "Brad", as his ID says. "Hey, Brad!"

"Do I know you?" Brad questions.

"Um yeah we meant at Chris' birthday party." Mike replies, because everyone knows a Chris.

"Oh…yeah." Brad replies, a little uncertain.

"To make up for the fact that I left with…what's her name that night, obviously I know that you wanted her too. Sorry man, let me tell you, it wasn't that great. To make amends, I'll buy next round."

"Apology accepted." Brad eagerly accepts.

At this point Brad's friends, namingly other MacAvoy Industries employees congregated around Mike and Brad. Mike needed to relax and these guys seemed nice. They were all happy and all shared in buying drinks. Before he knew it, Mike started to rattle off random facts. "Hey, did you know that Heineken was firs t brewed in 1873…. The whoopee pie is most prevalent in New England. … The Twinkie can't sink." Brad, Kevin, Derek, and Henry all laughed.

"Dude, you know the most random shit." Bad says.

"I know. It just happens. "Mike replies. Mike's feeling incredibly calm, so calm. He hasn't felt this way in awhile. _Shit! I knew that I should have had lunch and not that extra Red Bull! Get what you need and go. _ Mike had to cut to the chase and fast. Mike grabs the next round of beers and stumbles, walks back to the guys.

"I have to say that this is exactly what I needed, a night out with the guys." Mike says. "I'm dealing with this bitch at work, who says that I took her account away from her. It's not my fault that she left her paper work out in the open. If it wasn't there in plain sight, I wouldn't have looked for it. I'm not a complete dick."

"What a bitch," Kevin replies. He goes to the bar and is back in what feels like five seconds. Irish car bombs. _ Oh joy. Just swallow it. _

Mike can't hold it anymore; it's time to break the seal. "Got to hit the head, be back in a sec guys."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: As I much as I wish I did, I do not own Suits. USA has the privilege.**

**Notes: I'm so sorry for the wait, life got in the way. But, now I have an outline and should be updating more frequently. Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Once again please bare with me, I don't have a beta. This fic is triggery for non-con. It will also have mpreg and slash, so if you don't like turn away now. Oh, and I do have a tendency to swear. You've been warned. Lastly, words in italics are thoughts.**

"Donna, where's Mike?" Harvey questioned.

Donna rolls her eyes, "I didn't know it was my turn to watch the puppy. Did you call him?"

"Of course I did. I called him five times. There's no answer." Harvey snarls, "when he gets in, tell him I need to see him ASAP. He's supposed to bring me something on the Sterling case."

"I'll send him in when I see him."

**.SUITS**

Sherry busies herself with adjusting the IV line of her patient. She shakes her head in sadness at the young man lying in the bed, unconscious. It was the start of Sherry's shift when the young man was brought into her wing from the ER.

The veteran nurse pushes a piece of her chestnut colored hair behind her ear as she checks her patient's vitals. As she picks up her patient's wrist to check his pulse all Sherry can think of is how he reminds her of her own son, Josh, who's in his junior year at SUNY Purchase. It's a scene like this, when a young man is beaten so badly that unconsciousness is the only reprieve he has from the pain, that makes Sherry call her son unexpectedly just to say hello and I love you. Sherry's thoughts are interrupted when she hears a whimper from her charge.

"shhhh, honey. You're okay." Sherry cautiously runs her finger over the young man's left cheek, carefully avoiding the shattered cheek bone that's closest to her. Whether it's her calming voice, gentle fingers, or the medications pumping through his system, the young man drifts back to unconsciousness. "Rest, kiddo."

**.SUITS**.

Meanwhile, over at Pearson Hardman, the city's best closer is in a foul mood. _Where the hell is this kid? Lateness is common with Mike, but this is ridiculous! It's almost noon! _His anger is interrupted with a soft knock on his door. Before he can even say come in, Donna opens the door. Before a snarky comment can leave his lips, he stops.

Donna...looks different. Her confidence is shaken. Her eyes aren't filled with the usual, "I can take on the world in stilettos and kick all your asses" demeanor. Something else is there. _Is that fear?_ She's nervously looking back and forth between Harvey and something, or someone out in the hallway. Something is definitely wrong. He stands up to ask Donna what's wrong. As he walks toward Donna, he sees what has Donna looking nervously back and forth between him and the hallway.

There in the hallway are two NYPD officers. _Jesus, can this day get any worse? _Harvey's thoughts are interrupted by Donna, "Harvey, these police officers are here about Mike."

"What the hell did the kid do now?" Harvey asks..

Silence fills the air as the police officers look at each other and then again at Harvey. Harvey doesn't like this, and he certainly isn't going to like what he's about to hear.

**I hope you guys like it. I tried my best to keep the characters in character, but this is my first piece of fan fiction. Please let me know, but don't be too harsh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Suits**

**Notes: No non-con in this chapter, but there will be a brief mention of it. There will also be some swearing. So, if you don't like, don't read.**

**Chapter 3**

"What the hell did the kid do now? If it's that jackass Trevor, so help me." Harvey says angrily.

The two police detectives look at each other wearily. Neither one wants to say what they have come here to say. But, they have to do it. It's their job. The younger, taller one looks at Harvey and says, "Mr. Specter, I'm Detective Jones with NYPD. We found a wallet and a Pearson Hardman ID in an alley way outside The Drunken Sailor."

Harvey's eyes perk up when he hears The Drunken Sailor. Although he does not have Mike's eidetic memory, he does remember some things, like Mike telling him on his way out last night that he was planning on heading over to The Drunken Sailor to get information on the Sterling case.

The other police detective named Mancini continues, "We found the items on an unconscious male outside the bar." When these words are uttered out of Officer Mancini's mouth it felt like a knife was shoved into Harvey's gut. Up until now, Harvey is thinking naively. Thinking something like, _the damn kid must have dropped his stuff outside the alley._ That all changed when he hears that his belongings were found on an unconscious male. An unconscious person who in all likelihood is probably Mike.

"Do you know why he was at The Drunken Sailor last night, Mr. Specter?" Detective Jones asks.

"Mike told me that he was heading to The Drunken Sailor last night to meet up with some people concerning a case we're working on," Harvey answers.

Before either detective or Harvey could say anything further, Donna's voice cuts in, "Is Mike ok?"

The police detectives look at each other and then Detective Jones says," All we know is that he's at Presbyterian. You really should go down there. They know more than we do."

"Is it bad?" Harvey asks. Harvey's afraid to hear the answer, but he really needs to know. And the silence that's in the office is all the confirmation that Harvey needs. It must be bad.

Detective Mancini confirms Harvey's worst fear when he says, "Sir, I suggest you get down to Presbyterian as soon as possible."

**SUITS**

Sherry once again walks into her patient's room to check his vitals. It's sad to think that such a young, good looking lawyer was left in this condition. She recollects what she heard the ER nurses say as he was brought up to her wing in the early morning hours. She knows that he was found at The Drunken Sailor. Sherry knows it's an expensive bar. She's never been there. From what she hears the drinks are tasty and strong, but are sold at a high price. Too pricey for her. To afford such a place her patient must have some money. But, yet no one has even come looking for him. What a shame. She brushes a piece of stray hair that is peeking out from the bandage around his head, "Oh honey, where are the people who care about you?"

**SUITS**

"I heard Ross overdosed."

"No, he got caught with a stripper."

"And the stripper was found strangled."

"He failed a drug test."

"He sexually harassed Donna."

Harvey heard these mutterings as he walks briskly through the associate area to the elevator. The police detectives left just minutes ago, after Harvey promised to inform them of any pertinent information that may have led to Mike's attack. All of what the associates were saying was complete bullshit. Except, for the last one. That one's laughable. Harvey knows damn well that if Mike ever thought of sexually harassing Donna, then he would have been getting a call that Donna was being held at a police precinct for committing bodily harm to Mike. Before he can even laugh at the absurdity of the last statement, Donna catches up with him and informs him that Ray is already here waiting to bring him to the hospital.

"Can you-"

"Already done. I cancelled your appointments for the rest of today, as well as tomorrow morning. Call me when you know more of what's going on."

"I will," Harvey gives Donna a reassuring pat on the shoulder. The two of them both look at each other with uncertainty, not having a clue of what awaits them.

The car ride from Pearson Hardman to Presbyterian Hospital feels like it's taking forever. Harvey impatiently taps his leg and looks at his watch. On his way to the hospital all he can think of is how here he is cursing Mike a blue streak about not coming in on time, and the damn kid is lying in a freaken hospital bed.

Finally, Ray pulls up to the ER entrance and Harvey gets out. "I'll call you when I know more of what's going on," Harvey promises. Ray pulls away and Harvey walks into the ER and up to the admittance desk. As the lady at the desk gets off the phone, Harvey asks, "I'm looking for a Mike Ross.'

"Who?" The clerk asks.

"Mike Ross. R-O-S-S." Harvey says again.

"Oh…You should go up to the third floor they will have more information for you."

Harvey says thanks and heads to the elevator to make his way to the third floor. In the quiet solace of the elevator Harvey makes a pledge to himself, _after I find out the kid is ok; I'm going to find out what the hell happened last night. What the hell happened to my puppy/"_

As he gets off the elevator, he sees a desk. He walks up to it and says, "I'm here to see a Mike Ross. I went to the ER and they sent me up here."

Laura, as her nametag says looks up and says, "Let's see here. OK, Dr. Lewis is his attending physician. Let me page him, and then he can answer your questions."

Great, more waiting! Then again what choice does he have? He nods his head and takes a seat over in the waiting area. As he's waiting for this Dr. Lewis, Harvey decides to call Donna. Donna answers on the first ring, "How is he?" She quickly asks.

"I don't know yet. I'm waiting for the doctor now."

"What do you mean you don't know anything? I told you to call me when you know how he is. This is not acceptable, I'm coming over now."

Before Harvey could interject, he sees a doctor walking towards him. A blonde doctor in his mid-thirties is making his way towards Harvey. "Family of Mike Ross?"

"Donna, the doctor's here now. I have to go."

"Ok, ok. I'm on my way. Bye."

Harvey ends the call and stands up. "I'm here for Mike Ross."

"Are you family?" the doctor asks.

"I'm his next of kin." Harvey replies. He has never been more grateful than he is now, that Mike pestered him into making him Mike's power of attorney, It made sense Mike's only family member, his grandmother, is in a nursing home. Jenny and Mike don't really talk after Trevor's shenanigans. And Trevor, is well…Trevor.

"Ok then, I'm Dr. Lewis. Let's take a seat." Dr. Lewis motions for Harvey to take a seat. Harvey doesn't like this, it must be bad. He wants to tell this Dr. Lewis, _No! I'm not going to sit. Tell me now! _But, any smartass comments die on Harvey's tongue when he sees the serious look on Dr. Lewis' face. He sits back down.

"Ok, let's start from the beginning. I was on call when Mr. Ross was brought in by the EMT's this morning. He's in serious, but stable condition."

Harvey breathes a sigh of relief, _Serious, but stable. _He can take that. In fact he almost has a smile on his face, to think that he was getting all nervous for nothing. But, his good mood ends when Dr. Lewis continues," He has quite a few injuries. The ulna in his left arm is broken, along with his hand, and three fingers on his left hand. He has three broken ribs. Luckily, he didn't sustain any internal bleeding. He has many cuts and bruises, some cuts did require stitches. There's a good size cut on his forehead, right near his hairline. That one required thirteen stitches. A plastic surgeon was called in, so any scarring will be minimal. He has a serious concussion, so we are monitoring that for any swelling or bleeding. He has had a CAT scan and as of now, the results are negative for both swelling and bleeding. We'll keep monitoring his condition to see if there are any changes. He also has a broken nose and a shattered cheekbone."

Finally, the laundry list of injuries seems to end. Harvey's shocked at the number and extent of Mike's injuries. Up until now Harvey was hoping that all that Mike sustained was a couple of stitches, a knock to the head, and maybe a broken bone. Not this. His naiveté of the situation was shattered as soon as Dr. Lewis began to rattle off Mike's injuries. Now, all that Harvey wants to do is see Mike for himself. To make sure that the kid was okay.

"Can I see him?" Harvey asks quietly.

"Before you go in, I need to tell you something else," Dr. Lewis replies

_Something else? What else could there be? _Harvey's afraid to ask, but he knows that he needs to know the full extent of Mike's condition.

"What is it?" Harvey asks.

"Those are not Mike's only injuries." Dr. Lewis says.

_Spit it out already, _Harvey thinks. Dr. Lewis must have read Harvey's mind because in the next second, he says something that will rock Harvey to the very core. "Mike was also raped."

**Evil cliff hanger, I know. But, don't worry, I already started writing the next chapter.**

**Sneak Peak: Harvey sees Mike for the first time after the attack. And those boys from Sterling better watch out, Harvey's on the prowl and isn't happy that they messed with his puppy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits**

**Notes: This chapter is triggery because it does contain discussion about male rape. Some indicators of pre-slash are in this chapter, if you look very hard. The topic of rape is such a strong one. I hope I do it justice. If I offend anyone in the way I portray Mike, I apologize. Lastly there will be some cursing. If you don't like, don't read. You've been warned.**

**Notes 2: In this chapter Harvey may seem a little out of character. I did that on purpose. Since this fic will become slash, the reason why Harvey is acting somewhat unlike the Harvey we all know, will be explained in later chapters. Anyways, on to the fic.**

The steady beeping of Mike's heart monitor and his shallow breathing are the only sounds that can be heard in Mike's hospital room, as Harvey walks in. The silence is just fine with Harvey. Things like, _"You're going to be fine, Mike, we'll get the fuckers who did this, and I promise come hell and high water, no one messes with my puppy, _all ran through Harvey's mind the first couple of minutes after he saw Mike.

However, soon these words were quickly replaced with others. Others, that Harvey does not want to think about, but can't help it. The words that Dr. Lewis said fill Harvey's head. Words like, _penetration, tearing, and_ _antibiotics to combat any infections _play havoc with Harvey's inner musings. Harvey's afraid to even touch Mike, he looks so broken. His right cheek is grotesquely swollen and discolored. His face is littered with cuts and bruises. Mike's left arm is in a sling. Harvey wants to touch Mike, needs to touch Mike, to make sure that he's really alive. Harvey decides to take a chance and runs his fingers over the splinted fingers of Mike's right hand, stopping at the swollen, bruised knuckles. _The kid put up a fight, even with GHB in his system. _ "Jesus, kid. I tell you to get information for the case, and you land yourself in the hospital, battered and bruised. You can never do things half way, can ya?" Mike's shallow breathing serves as a silent answer.

The attorney is in deep in thought. There was GHB in Mike's system, but not a lot. Does he want Mike to remember what happened to him? That way Harvey won't be the bearer of bad news. Or, would he rather prefer Mike to remember on his own? To save Harvey from having to tell Mike the devastating news. Harvey feels like complete shit for even thinking this. He's worrying about whether or not he's going to have to be the one to tell Mike, but Mike is the one who has to live with this for the rest of his life. Harvey shakes his head to try and clear his mind of these thoughts. Nevertheless, no one knows what scenario will play out until Mike regains consciousness.

Harvey's thoughts are interrupted when he hears, "Ohhhh my God, Mike!" Harvey turns his head to see Donna in the doorway.

Donna moves closer to Mike and Harvey. "What the hell happened, Harvey?" Donna demands.

"Well, Donna. What the hell does it look like? He got the shit beat out of him!" Harvey angrily, retorts. He's angry. He's angry at himself because he's the reason why Mike got the crap beat out of him. And now he's waiting to see how much of the attack Mike remembers. Waiting to see if he's going to have to blow Mike's world apart.

The look of disbelief on Donna's face, tells Harvey that he went too far. "I'm sorry, Donna. I'm just a little stressed."

"I can see that. I know I rushed in here, like a banshee. But, you left me at the office to go to the hospital. I don't hear a word from you about Mike, and the when I get here….I see him like this."

"Believe me, Donna, I know. I was shocked when I first saw him too." Harvey can tell that Donna wants answers, but Harvey doesn't want to discuss what's going on here in Mike's room. He knows how heated Donna can get and doesn't want to get into a heated conversation by Mike's bed side. "Hey, let's go outside to talk."

"Is it okay to leave him?" Donna asks.

"Yeah, his nurse and doctor said that he took a good hit to the head. He'll be out for awhile."

The news that Mike took a good hit to the hit doesn't sit well with Donna, but it does serve as a reassurance that the kid probably wouldn't even notice if they stepped out into the hallway. Donna leans over Mike's bed, and gives his unbattered cheek a gentle kiss. "Take it easy, kid. We'll be right outside if you need us." Donna turns around and leaves, with Harvey right behind here.

Once they reach the hallway, Donna turns quickly and looks at Harvey, "what the happened? Does this have to do with 'the thing' that he had to do last night for the Sterling case?"

Even though Donna's words were the truth, hearing them was still tough. "Last night, he went to the Drunken Sailor to see what he could get from some MacAvoy employees about the Sterling Industries case. That's where he was found this morning."Harvey stops for a second, telling himself that it's not his fault. Sure, he told the kid to do what he had to get the job done, but he was not the one who beat the shit out of him, and r…assaulted him. He still can't say the word.

Collecting himself, Harvey continues, "He has a severe concussion, broken cheekbone, wrist, and fingers, and lots of cuts and bruises." He stops there. Should he tell Donna, about the...rape? She's probably going to figure it out on her own anyway, but Harvey can't be the one to tell her about Mike's rape. Hell, he doesn't even know if the kid knows about it himself.

Luckily, Donna prevents him from having to cross that bridge in that instant when she asks, "Do you think someone at the bar knew he worked for us? Knew that he's part of the legal team representing Sterling against them?"

Harvey doesn't answer her, right away. Donna continues with her interrogation, "Was it a robbery? Did they take his wallet?"

"No, Donna. It wasn't a robbery. Remember, the police found his wallet and Pearson Hardman ID. That's how they knew to come to the office to tell us."

"So, if the police found his Pearson Hardman ID, then people at the bar probably saw it too. They probably put two and two together. For as smart as the kid can be, he can be so oblivious sometimes. He should have put the damn thing in his wallet. Even if people from MacAvoy figured it out, why would they do something so drastic?"

Harvey couldn't answer that question. He didn't know why those puck asses did this to his associate?

"I still have contacts with the NYPD from when you worked in the District Attorney's Office, I'll see if there's any DNA evidence. With those knuckles I say that our boy put up a fight, and there should be some."

The words _DNA evidence _wakes Harvey from the daze he's been in since he set foot in the hallway, letting Donna take control of the conversation. Donna does know people in the NYPD and with her tenacity, they wouldn't stand a chance. They would be divulging Mike's deepest secret quicker than most people can blink. He doesn't want a forensic tech or detective telling Donna about Mike's rape. It's not right.

"There's more, "Harvey quietly says.'

"More? How? Getting the crap beat out of you isn't enou-"Donna stops. Harvey sees the wheels turning in Donna's head. She's probably put the pieces together already. The fact that Mike fought back and it wasn't a robbery. The brutality of the injuries. The fact that the besides the basics of where the attack happened, and Mike's injuries, Harvey remained quiet until Donna mentioned her contacts in the NYPD and DNA.

The shattered look on Donna's face is all Harvey needs to see that Donna has put the pieces together. She can't say it. But, Harvey knows that he needs to, to make it real. "He was raped, Donna."

**SUITS**

Harvey looks at his watch. _Three o'clock. That's it. It feels like it should be a hell of a lot later. Has it really been less than a day since this nightmare started? _ There still has been no sign of Mike waking. The nurses that keep coming up in and out of Mike's room try to reassure him that this is normal with the Injuries that Mike has sustained in his attack. The quiet is unnerving.

Harvey slumps in his chair, he is emotionally drained. After Donna's suspicions about the extent of Mike's attack were confirmed, Donna crumpled. For as long as Harvey has known Donna, she has never showed such raw emotion. Sure, Harvey has seen Donna cried before. She cried to get out of parking tickets. She cried to get Harvey to give her a day off. Not to mention, her crying is always the talk of any good mock trial at Pearson Hardman. Still, Harvey was unprepared for Donna to collapse in his arms, crying. But, Donna's resilient. And as quickly as she fell into Harvey's room, she regained her composure. She wiped her tears and vowed, "We'll get them Harvey." Harvey has no doubt they will. Whoever did this was in deep shit the moment they laid their hands on his associate. Now, with Donna on the warpath for their heads, they don't stand a chance.

Donna took control of the situation. Which is good because he was virtually useless at the moment. He wasn't going anywhere until Mike woke up. When Mike did regain consciousness, Harvey will be on a mission. Until then Donna will have to handle it.

He listened to the heart wrenching phone call when Donna called Mike's grandmother. Harvey would be forever grateful that Donna did that. Donna relayed the information of Mike's attack in a gentle manner. She left out the part of the rape. She didn't know Mike's grandmother and didn't know how strong the lady is. It was difficult for her to comprehend what happened to Mike. She couldn't even fathom how a grandmother will handle the news about her only surviving family member. Regardless, Donna was a pro. She handled it very well and by the end of the call she promised Mike's s grandmother that she will keep her updated.

After Donna ended the phone call, she left the hospital. She was heading over to the precinct that was heading Mike's case to see how the case was going, leaving Harvey alone once again with an unconscious Mike.

He knows that it's going to be tough when Mike wakes up, looking into those eyes, finding out if he truly knows the extent of the damage done to his body and mind. Part of Harvey thinks that Mike will be better off he stays unconscious for awhile, that will save Harvey from dealing with the emotional fallout of the situation. But, the selfish part of Harvey wants the kid to wake up, so Harvey can see that the kid is okay.

Harvey's contemplations end when he hears a rustling sound. He turns to see Mike's head moving back and forth on the pillow. The eye that is not swollen shut, squints, but still makes eye contact with Harvey, "Har…vey?" Mike asks.

Harvey moves closer to the bed, so Mike can see him better. "Yeah, kid. It's me."

The kid moves restlessly. He then stops, a pained moan is uttered out of his swollen, stitched lip. "What hap…pened?"

Harvey carefully avoids answering Mike's question, "Easy, kid. Let me get a nurse." Harvey makes a move to get a nurse when Mike once again tries to move and moans again.

"Oh….God." The words don't say much, but when Harvey turns around to see the look on Mike's face, the expression on his associate's face does. It was the same face that he saw when he worked in the DA's office and prosecuted a rape case. The look of fear, shame, and hurt. _Shit! The kid remembers…_

**I know it's been awhile. But, I hit a bit of a block of where to go after last chapter. I think I'm good now. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Sneak peak: Mike is home. He tries to put on a good face, but all Is not what it seems.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits**

**A/N 1: Thank you for the reviews. They mean the world to me. This chapter is going to jump ahead a couple of days. I had to help move the story along. Discussion of the earlier non-con will be in this chapter. Lastly, there will be some pre-slash in here as well, so if you don't like, leave now. You've been warned.**

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. I had it written for awhile, but it took me forever to go over it after I got it back from my beta. Thank you Phreakycat, for all of your hard work. I really appreciate it**

**Chapter 5**

Harvey walks down the hospital hallway. Harvey learned shortly after Mike regained consciousness that the kid was understandably almost always on edge. Any sudden noise made him jump. So Harvey is careful to make sure that his footsteps are heard as he gets closer to Mike's room. Just to be safe, he still knocks on the door to announce his presence.

"Mike, you good?"

Harvey patiently waits for an answer.

He doesn't want to just barge in on the kid. By waiting for Mike to say it's ok, he's at least giving his associate some control over the situation. More control than he had last Thursday night when he was attacked. Harvey tries to shake the ever present feeling of hopelessness out of his head as he waits to hear Mike's reply. He knows he's fine to go in when he hears a quiet, "Yeah, Harvey. You can come in."

Mike's quiet, broken voice is another reminder of how badly Mike is hurting. Harvey's had never heard Mike's voice sound like this before he was raped. It used to be so enthusiastic, full of wonder. Mike's enthusiastic ramblings had sometimes annoyed Harvey to no end. Now he would give anything to have even an ounce of that enthusiasm back. Mike's voice is quiet, so unsure. Harvey doesn't like it. He has to fix it. Only problem is, Harvey doesn't know how. For now, all he can do is be there for the kid.

Now that he has Mike's permission, he walks in. Mike's sitting up in his bed, looking at the tv. His right eye is less swollen. That's an improvement. The bruises on his face have faded somewhat since the attack. They aren't as vibrant black and blue. They are more of a lighter blue, and there is some green thrown in a couple of them.

"Are you ready to get out of this place? Dr. Lewis said that you're free to leave. All your scans came back negative. Your concussion is clearing up. All you have to do is sign your release papers. "

Harvey tries to sound cheerful as he relays the news. But he doesn't feel as sure as he hopefully sounds. He doesn't want to admit it to the kid, but he's kinda at a loss about what to do once Mike leaves the hospital. With Mike in the hospital, the nurses and doctors took care of him. It was the nurses who cleaned his cuts. It was the nurses who comforted him after he woke up screaming from a nightmare. With Mike released from the hospital, there will be no nurses on duty to take care of him. And that's what terrifies Harvey. Mike needs someone to be there to help him, and Harvey doesn't know if he can handle that. It's too emotional, and Harvey doesn't do emotional.

Sure, he can help Mike legally with the ramifications of the attack. In fact he spent a good chunk of his Sunday working with the police to find out who did this to Mike. According to Detective Mancini, the bartenders at The Drunken Sailor were quite helpful in remembering who had been hanging around Mike Thursday night. They were more than happy to give the police the names of the regular"obnoxious yuppies" who hung out with Mike all night. Harvey still recalls the details that Mancini relayed to him. According to the bartenders, Dan and Frankie, Mike had been joking around with the MacAvoy assholes. They took turns buying rounds of drinks. By the end of the night, Mike had been completely wasted. Stumbling, dropping his wallet when he went to pay for a drink, and spilling his drink all over himself. The kid was shut off from the bar, and Frankie was going to call him a cab. But, "Kevin" said he'd give Mike a ride home.

Little did Frankie know what would happen. The lab is waiting for the DNA evidence to get in, so until then, all Harvey can do is wait. He clenches his fists as he thinks about that asshole Kevin, and swears that the little prick will be buried by the time Harvey gets through with him.

Mike looks at Harvey with his tired blue eyes. "I'm ready to get out of here, but…"

"But, what?"

Mike is quiet for a moment, looking at his hands in his lap. "I don't know where to go."

"Did you actually think I was going to let you go back to that rat trap of an apartment? You have broken ribs, and your building doesn't have an elevator. The stairs are gonna wreak havoc on your body." Mike just looks at Harvey with questioning eyes.

"You're coming home with me. I have a guest bedroom. There's plenty of room."

"Harvey, I can't make you do that."

"You're not making me do anything. I want to. I need to know that you're …your body's healing. The quicker your body heals, the better. It's only Tuesday, and I have a shitload of paperwork piling up."

Harvey knows that he might sound cruel, saying that he only wants Mike to stay with him so he can head back to work faster, but Harvey needs to hear this. That way Mike knows that Harvey is still the Harvey he's known, and not this emotional wreck that doesn't know what to do. He needs to give Mike a little bit of normalcy after the fucked up detour the kid's life has suddenly taken.

At first Harvey doesn't know if Mike realizes what he's attempting to do. But then Harvey Is rewarded with somewhat of a smile from Mike. It isn't much because the broken cheekbone makes it painful for the kid to even move his mouth, let alone smile. But it's there.

"Admit it. You do care."

Harvey almost lets his mask fall and admit that yes he does care. But he can't do that right now. He has to get Mike out of the hospital and settled into the guest bedroom at his apartment. Then he's going back down to the police station to check on the status of the investigation.

"I'm going to get your release papers, and then we're gonna get the hell out of here."

Mike nods his head in agreement.

**XXXXX**

"Get changed and then we can get out of here. Ray is on his way to bring us to my apartment. Donna got some clothes for you from your place. Here," Harvey takes them out of a duffle bag and places them on Mike's bed, next to where Mike is sitting. "I'll wait in the hallway, yell when you're ready to go."

Harvey turns to give Mike some privacy to change, but stops when he hears Mike say "Harvey, wait…""

"What is it, kid?" Harvey asks.

Mike's biting his lip nervously. "Can you help me? I don't think I can…"

Harvey looks at Mike and immediately realizes what's wrong. In his rush to give Mike privacy to change, he didn't even think about how Mike might actually change himself.

"Shit, kid. I wasn't thinking."

"It's ok. Why would you think that you would have to help a grown man change?"

"Stop, Mike. If I had a busted arm, ribs, and one hell of a concussion, I wouldn't be able to do it myself either. Here let's get this gown off of you."

Harvey puts his hands around Mike's neck and unties the flimsy gown. Despite not even touching him, Mike still flinches.

"Easy kid. I gotcha," Harvey says quietly. With the hospital gown removed, the extent of Mike's injures are on full display. His chest is a canvas of dark blues, purples, greens, and yellows. This is the first time Harvey has seen the damage. Despite his threatening, pleading, and attempted manipulations, Harvey was not allowed to see the photos taken of Mike when he first arrived in the ER. Even if he had seen the pictures, seeing the actual thing is so much harder.

Harvey goes back to his task at hand. He needs to get Mike dressed so that they can get him home. And then he can go down to the police station to follow up on the call he'd gotten from Mancini while waiting for Dr. Lewis to give Mike his at home care instructions. He's had something, but didn't want to tell Harvey over the phone.

"Hands up." Harvey rolls Mike's tee-shirt and pulls it over Mike's head, then gently eases Mike's arms through the sleeves. "Now, onto the pants." He goes to put one of Mike's legs into the track pants, and Mike's breath hitches. Harvey looks at Mike. His eyes are scrunched shut.

"It's ok, kid. You're doing great." Harvey puts Mike's other leg into the pants. He goes to pull the pants further up Mike's legs, but a cold hand stops him.

"I got it from here." Harvey nods his head in understanding. Mike scoots himself to the edge of the bed and stands up. With his right hand he pulls his pants the rest of the way. Even that zaps the energy out of him, and the kid sits back down on to the bed.

"We're almost done." Harvey bends down and slips on Mike's socks, then his shoes. "There you go. All set."

"Perfect timing." Both Harvey and Mike look to see Lori in the door way with a wheelchair. "You ready to go?"

Mike nods, "Yeah, I'm ready to go." He stands up shakily and starts to walk to the wheelchair. His limp and grimace tell Harvey everything he needs to know; the kid is still hurting. He's moving slowly. But Mike eventually reaches the wheelchair and sits down gingerly. Harvey grabs Mike's belongings and they're ready.

"Let's roll."

**XXXXX**

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Harvey rushes to the door, and quickly opens it. "Jesus, Donna. Are you trying to take the hinges off?"

"Like I would ever do that? I just wanted to make sure you heard me. My hands are a little full at the moment." Full they are. Donna's holding numerous bags in her hands. Harvey grabs a couple and lets her in. "Where's the puppy?"

"He was sleeping. That is until you almost busted the door down."

"He's actually sleeping?" Donna questions.

Mike's lack of sleep over the last five days has been a topic of concern. The kid's injuries alone should have him zonked out most of the time. That hasn't been the case, however. He hasn't had a full night sleep once at the hospital. Naps are the only thing keeping Mike afloat, and even those are few and far between. Whenever Mike reaches a deep sleep, nightmares jolt him awake. Once he's up, he can't go back to sleep right away.

But, rather it's being away from the hospital or just sheer exhaustion, Mike had literally passed out the moment he lay down on the bed in Harvey's guest room.

"For about fifteen minutes now. I'm hoping that because he's so exhausted he'll be out for awhile. Hopefully, he'll be out the whole time I'm gone."

"Good. I picked up Mike's prescriptions from the pharmacy on the way over here. He's got his own little pharmacy. Antibiotics, pain pills, and sleeping pills. I also picked up some groceries for you guys."

Harvey raises his eyebrows. "I have food, Donna."

"I know you do. I just wanted to make sure that you have some of Mike's favorites."

"Thanks, Donna, for picking up the prescriptions and the groceries. I just wanted to get the kid home."

"Now that I'm here, are you going down to the police department? What did Mancini say? Does he need Mike to give another statement?"

"I don't think they need anything more from Mike right now." Harvey hopes that the police don't need anything else from Mike at this point. He remembers Saturday afternoon, coming back into Mike's hospital room after Mike had given his statement and the detectives left. Mike had been lying on his side, facing away from Harvey, his back shaking, his crying evident by his hitching breaths. Harvey had been powerless to do anything as he'd stood in Mike's room, watching the kid fall apart in front of his eyes

Harvey had carefully walked up to Mike and whispered, "Hey, Mike. Let it out," and put a hand on Mike's quaking shoulder. At first the kid flinched, but when he realized that Harvey wasn't going to hurt him, he leaned into it. Having realized that Mike was comfortable with Harvey being here, touching him, he'd said, "It's okay, kid. I'm here," and stayed.

Pulling his thoughts back to the matter at hand, "I don't know what Mancini has. It has to be something big if he doesn't want to tell me over the phone. Whatever it is I hope it means something good for Mike." Harvey hadn't been there to hear Mike statement, because Mike asked him not to be in the room when he talked with detectives. But from what he gathered by talking with the detectives, Mike remembers bits and pieces of that night. He remembers the beginning of the night, but he doesn't recall much later on, courtesy of the GHB in hi system. That's all Harvey knows.

"I'm gonna go the bathroom, and then I'm gonna go. You don't mind staying with him?"

"Not all, Harvey. It's the least I can do. Go. Keep me updated. Now if you excuse me, I have a date with your unbelievably comfy couch and your big screen tv." Donna smiles and makes her way into his living room."

Harvey goes to the bathroom, walking by Mike's room on his way. The door is open because Mike preferred it that way. Harvey walks into the room nothing that Mike is lying on his left side with his broken arm out of the sling and resting on a pillow. It seems to be the position that is the most comfortable for his healing body. Harvey steps closer to Mike. The kid is sleeping, and for once his face shows no sign of distress. Maybe he'll finally get some halfway-decent sleep. As though trying to prove Harvey wrong, Mike moans softly in his sleep. Harvey can't help himself; he rubs his hand gently through Mike's sandy hair.

"Easy, kid. You rest. I gotta go take care of some stuff." Harvey's words and touch seem to do the trick because Mike's moans stop quickly, and he is once again resting soundly. Harvey stops running his hand through Mike's hair and turns to leave the room. Before he goes, he glances one more time at Mike's sleeping form. Content with what he sees, Harvey makes his way down the hallway.

**Sneak Peak: Mike's peaceful sleeps end. But, have no fear, Donna's there.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Suits.**

**A/N 1: Wow! I know it's been forever since I updated this. I was actually all set to abandon this, but all of a sudden inspiration hit and I had to roll with it. Anyway, I hope those who are still into this will enjoy this chapter.**

**A/N 2: Trigger warning. There will be a flashback to the rape. It would be in italics, so if you don't want to read it, skip down to where the italics stop. **

**Through Heartache Comes a Miracle-Chapter 6**

Donna's trying to watch a 'Project Runway' marathon, but her mind keeps thinking about the young man that is sleeping in the guestroom down the hall. Mike's been sleeping for close to two hours. The red head went to check on the young lawyer about fifteen minutes ago and the kid was still sleeping soundly. With any luck maybe he won't wake up until Harvey gets home. Donna frowns. She knows that such thoughts is pretty messed up. She's pretty equipped with dealing with a lot of stuff, but this is something that is way out of her league. She feels like a fish out of water.

Harvey just called her to tell her that he was on his way home from the police station. Harvey was in a good mood. Well, not a good mood but a much better mood that he's been in since Mike was attacked. Apparently one of the DNA samples they found on Mike had a hit in CODIS. It matched a sample from a statutory rape case from about ten years ago. The sample belonged to a Henry Lawrence. The police detectives working the case already had Lawrence in the station when Harvey got there.

Over the phone Harvey recalled to Donna that it took all his willpower not to jump the young suspect when he first laid eyes on him. According to Detective Mancini once Lawrence heard that one of the most ruthless attorneys was on the war path for the rape of his young protégé, Lawrence quickly confessed before Harvey could even get down to the police station. Between the bartenders' testimony, Mike's statement, DNA evidence, and Lawrence's confession the asshole would be going away for awhile. Lawrence also quickly gave up the names of the other assailants.

Soon after another suspect, Brad Whitley, confessed when Mancini notified him that they found a pair of blood soaked pants in his apartment when they went to bring him in. for questioning Two others were being round up when Harvey decided that he's been away from Mike far too long and wanted to return home.

Donna tries to bring her attention back to the show that's playing on the television when she first hears noises coming from the guest bedroom. She mutes the television to listen, but the noises seem to stop. Satisfied she unmutes the television and goes back to 'watching' her show. Within seconds she hears the same noises she heard before, this time louder. Before she gets up, a scream pierces the air. Donna drops the bag of potato chips that she's been munching on and runs towards the guest room.

She doesn't stop running until she's standing in front of Mike's bed. The kid is tossing and turning, clearly in the throes of a relentless nightmare. The comforter is wrapped around his legs, virtually trapping him. He's clearly panicking. Mike's whimpering and whipping his head back and forth. He's going to hurt his broken cheekbone if Donna can't calm him down. As Donna tentatively reaches her hand out to touch Mike's face, she's stopped when she hears the kid's painful pleas, "St-st op, atop. Please don't. Pleasssse."

Forgoing touching the kid's bruised and battered face, Donna tries something different. She gently shakes Mike's shoulders. "Come on, kiddo. Wake up. You're okay. You're safe."

Mike's too far in his nightmare to listen to Donna's pleas. Instead his desperate attempts to flee become even more desperate. Scared that she's going to hurt him unintentionally, Donna backs away from the bed. Maybe only her words will help calm the kid down. "Easy, Mike. It's me, Donna. You're okay. You're okay. It's just a nightmare. You're safe now."

Her words fall on deaf ears. Within seconds Mike finally untangles himself from the comforter and falls onto the floor, trying to get away from threats that he can only see. With strength that Donna doesn't even know he has, Mike picks himself off from the floor and curls himself into a ball, rocking back and forth. "Come on, Mike. Wake up. You're safe." Donna coos as she touches his shoulder with a feather touch. His response is instant with a noticeable flinch he all but flings himself away from Donna, putting his back to the redhead. "N-no. No. Please."

At a loss of how to help the young associate, Donna takes out her phone. She tries calling Harvey, but his phone is busy.

She tries another number. She has never been more grateful than she is at the moment that she ignored Harvey's suggestion about not telling Mike's grandmother the full extent of the attack on her grandson. With Mike's permission Donna delivered the horrific news to his grandmother. Donna's happy that she did so because maybe his grandmother can calm Mike down.

Donna's praying that the older lady will pick up. Her prayers are answered when the lady in question picks up. With Mike's heart breaking whimpers, Donna says quickly into the telephone "Hi, Edith. It's Donna. Mike's having a rough time. He just had a nightmare. I need you to try and calm him down." Donna bends down and holds the phone next to Mike's ear. She says in a soothing voice, "Here, Mike. Your Grammy's on the phone." Mike continues his frantic rocking back and forth. "Here, Mike. Come on, take it." She holds the phone out to him and finally Mike tentatively grabs the phone with his right hand. At least he's responding now, that's something.

Donna can't hear what Edith is saying over the phone, but whatever it is it seems to be doing the trick. Mike's rocking has stopped and his hitching breaths are evening out. Mike isn't saying anything, and for a moment the red head thinks that maybe he fell back asleep. But, then she hears a quiet, "Thanks, Grammy. I Love you too." He holds the phone out to Donna and she takes it.

"_Donna, are you there?"_

"I'm here, Edith. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"_Nonsense. I'm happy you called me. He's my grandson and he's hurting. It makes me feel good that I could help him, even if I'm not there physically, is he better?"_

Donna looks at Mike sitting with his back against the bed. His eyes are shut, and his breathing is a lot easier. Donna sits down next to Mike on the floor, keeping enough of a distance so that he wouldn't feel uncomfortable, but close enough so that he knew that she's there for him.

"He seems to be doing much better, Edith."

"_Okay, good. I'm gonna get going. Call me if you need anything, and I mean anything."_

"Will do, take care. Thanks again."

"_No problem. Take good care of my grandson."_

"I will, Edith. I promise."

"_I know you will, sweetie. Bye, hunny."_

"Good bye, Edith."

Donna hangs up her phone and takes a good look at Mike. He's shivering. Donna gently touches Mike's arm with a finger, testing the waters. When he doesn't flinch, Donna places her whole hand on his arm, attempting to rub some warmth into the chilled body in front of her.

"Hey, Mike. I know you're cold. Do you want to grab a shower to help warm you up? It'll probably make you feel better."

He looks at her. With a quivering voice he lets out, "A shower sounds good."

Donna's not surprised by his answer. Mike has been taking a lot of showers as of late. It seems that as soon as Mike woke up the first time in the hospital he all but ran to the bathroom where he took a twenty minute shower. There were a couple of times when fear struck both Donna and Harvey's heart when they walked into Mike's empty hospital room, only to be calmed when they heard the shower running in the bathroom. All the pamphlets the nurses and doctors had given Donna and Harvey stated that 'excessive showering' was a common after effect of sexual assault. With that in mind it should probably give them some kind of reassurance, but it doesn't.

But at the moment a shower is probably exactly what Mike needs. "Come on then, let's go. I'll start the water. You grab some clothes." Donna stands up and offers a hand to Mike. Mike takes her hand as he stands up, his legs shaking like a newborn fawn.

Donna goes to the bathroom and starts the shower. Soon Mike shuffles in with a handful of clothes. "Where's Harvey?" Mike asks as he enters the bathroom.

With all the excitement, Donna totally forgot that Mike was already sleeping when Harvey left. "He had to go out for a bit. Don't worry, he'll be back soon."

"Oh, okay. I'm gonna hop in, so… " Mike says quietly as he looks down, hoping that Donna gets what's he trying to say without being too awkward. Well, more awkward than things can get after Donna found him a crying mess in Harvey's guestroom.

Donna takes the hint and quickly leaves Mike to shower in peace.

**XXXXX**

Donna's sitting in a chair at the kitchen island with a glass of wine in her hand when she hears footsteps coming into the kitchen. She looks up to see Harvey in the doorway. He puts the bag of take out on the island and raises his eyebrows when he spots her wine glass. It's only three o'clock on a Tuesday, but it's been one hell of a day.

"Don't give me that look." Donna mutters.

"I'm not judging. I was going to ask you to pour me a glass." He looks around and sees that Mike is nowhere to be found. "Is he still sleeping?"

"He slept pretty well for two hours."

Harvey's glad to hear that the kid finally got some half-way decent sleep, but he feels a big 'but' coming. "What happened?"

Donna sighs. "He had one mother of a nightmare. I couldn't wake him. And when I did…Harvey it was bad."

Harvey knows it must have been bad because Donna is never short on words.

"I felt so damn helpless. He was rocking back and forth, whimpering. I didn't know what to do so I called Edith. She was able to calm him down, thank god."

Harvey knew this was bound to happen. He heard from the nurses at the hospital that Mike had nightmares quite often. They usually came when he was sleeping for awhile, so they usually occurred late at night when Harvey and Donna went home for the night. This is the first time that he had one in front of someone who wasn't a medical professional.

"You might feel like you didn't know what to do to help him, but you did. That's all that matters."

Donna gives him a small smile. "Thanks, Harvey."

The lawyer nods his head. "Where is he now?" Harvey asks.

"He's taking a shower."

"A shower? You think that's a good idea? When Sherry checked on him in the middle of the night he was taking one. And he took another one before he was released from the hospital."

"Harvey, he was drenched in sweat and was freezing. He was miserable. I thought a shower would make him feel better." Donna protests.

Harvey knows that he's being rough on Donna. He's taking out his aggravation with this whole situaiton on her, and he has no right too. She did nothing wrong here. If he was there when Mike had the nightmare he honestly wouldn't know what he would do. "I'm sorry, Donna. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"It's okay. I understand."

"How long has he been in there?"

"About twenty minutes."

Donna sees a look of uneasiness cross Harvey's face. "I checked on him ten minutes ago, he said he's fine."

"Okay, I'm gonna check on him. Let him know dinner's here." Harvey says as he walks down the hallway towards the bathroom.

**XXXXX**

The water running down his back has a calming effect on Mike. He can feel his muscles loosening up a bit and as strange as it sounds he can feel the sweat from his nightmare washing off his bruised body. Damn this feels so good. He was in the hospital close to a week. True, he did shower at the hospital, but the water pressure sucked. No matter how long he was in there he never felt like he could get the dirt off. Not only did the water pressure sucked but, so did the temperature. He could never get the water hot enough. Maybe Harvey's thousand dollar showerhead would do the trick. He would like to think that, but his damn photographic memory tells him different. He saw it plenty of times on tv shows, and remembers reading it in a psychology textbook. He knows why he has this new found need to shower. That no shower would ever make him feel clean again. But for the moment he'll just try and not think about why he's really in here, enjoying the hot water cascading down on him.

Mike puts his head under the shower head, allowing the full blast on his face. He better get going, Donna already checked on him once. The next time she checks on him, she' might not be so nice. Mike grabs the bottle of shower gel that's on the shower caddy over the shower head. It's expensive, far more expensive than any soap he uses. Oh well, he pours some into his hand as he starts to wash himself the scent of mint hits his nostrils.

_The overwhelming smell of mint hits his nostrils. Mint? Mint and the smell of rotting garbage? _

_He sees legs, lots of legs. He looks up and sees the owners of one, wait two sets of legs. "Kevin?" He moans. There's a fierce pounding in his head. Why the fuck did he drink so much? He tries to sit up, but a hand shoves him back down to the ground. What the hell? He had enough of this. He's going home. He tries to sit up again, listing to the side. _

_Then the next thing he knows his cheek is in agony. He puts his hand on his throbbing cheek. "Fucking stay down," a slurring voice hisses._

_He can't make sense of what else the legs are saying, all he hears is laughing. Nothing is making any sense. The streetlights keep flickering. The city really needs to fix that, he thinks. It can be dangerous. Then a face appears at his level. "Let's have some fun, Mikey." He feels a hand on his belt and his drunken mind even knows that this is not right. Something bad is going to happen. He starts kicking frantically, but his drunken body can't put up much of a fight._

"_Shit, Derek. Why is he awake? Thought he should be out."_

"_Yeah man, I thought you put that shit in his drink."_

"_I did. But, he spilt have of it."_

"_We'll just have to work harder." _

_Mike feels his head slam against the ground. He's seeing stars for the moment, so he stops kicking. His attackers take advantage and the next thing he know he hears the unmistakable sounds of his pants being ripped and can feel the cool air hitting his naked flesh when his boxers were tugged down._

_He must have blacked out for the moment because the next thing he knows he's on his stomach, his throbbing cheekbone rubbing against the rough ground of the alley. The pain in his cheek is surpassed when he feels the burning of one of his attackers shoving himself into his body without mercy._

"_Fuck yeah. This is what I'm talking about. Jesus, Mikey you're just too fucking tight, man. I'm not gonna last long."_

_Mike doesn't say anything, hoping that this will end. It feels like his body is being ripped apart. He tries to turn his head so he can get another good look at the bastards who is doing this to him, but a sharp blow to his already aching head stops him from moving. _

"_Hey, Kevin. Let me have a turn, man."_

_Others are laughing and chiming in that they want a go._

_The pain does stops after what feels like an eternity. He can feel his rap-attacker pull out of his abused bottom. He feels hot sticky, liquid running down his thighs. The reprieve doesn't last long, it starts up again. This time the pressure is worse. He thought he was going to be ripped open before, but this time he's going to be ripped in half. He whimpers as he tries to move, trying to ease some of the pain._

"_Damn, Kevin. Thanks for lubing him up for me."_

_Despite the cum and what Mike can guess is blood lubricating his entrance the pain is still unbearable, he tries to move but he is rewarded with an overload smell of mint assaulting his nose as his assailant bites down hard on his exposed neck. Mike stops moving and knows what he needs to do. There's just too many of them and he's hurt. He can't fight back. So he relies on his mind to take him away from here. He starts reciting in his mind the beginning of Great Expectations. This allows him to zone out as the cycle continues for what feels like forever, as one after another have their 'turn,' his body not giving him the luxury in passing out. _

"Are you done?" Harvey calls from the other side of the bathroom door. He knocks again. Still no answer. "Mike, answer me!" Harvey sets aside his care to give the kid some privacy, he needs to make sure he's okay. "If you don't answer me, I'm gonna come in." Still nothing.

Carefully Harvey opens the bathroom door. Steam is billowing out of the shower. Jesus, is it hot enough in here? Harvey walks farther into the bathroom. "Mike, you okay?" Still nothing. Harvey doesn't like this. He reaches the shower and turns it off. He slowly peels back the shower curtain.

Mike is crouching at the back of the shower, pressed into the wall. His eyes are open, but not seeing. Harvey recalls what Donna said about Mike being unresponsive after the nightmare. He must be flashing back, again.

"Mike it's me. It's Harvey. You're okay." Mike says nothing, an increase in his shivering is the only response that Harvey gets. In hopes of warming the kid up he grabs a towel and wraps it around the kid, trying to rub some warmth into the young lawyer's shaking arms. "You're okay. You're okay. Come back."

Mike doesn't even acknowledge his boss' presence.

Harvey sighs. Seeing Mike like this, zoning out, shivering in his shower is why Harvey wishes that he was able to rip the assholes who did this a new one before they were booked. Jail seems too easy for what they did. What they did to Mike.

Harvey bends down in the wet shower and looks Mike in the eye. 'Come on, kid. I don't really know what I'm doing here. Help me out. You're safe. Those fuckers can't hurt you anymore."

Mike still doesn't respond.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," Harvey says as he hesitantly puts his hand on Mike's twitching hand. Ignoring Mike's flinch he keeps his hand there, rubbing small circles into the reddened skin. "Come back, Mike. You're safe."

Almost as if he was answering Harvey's pleas, Mike's eyes blink. "Harvey?" He says quietly.

"Yeah, Mike."

"I must have blacked out for a second."

"It's okay. You came back. That's all that counts," Harvey says lowly.

"I'm sorry."

Harvey has to bite his cheek to stop himself from snapping. The kid has nothing to apologize for. "Don't worry about it, you have nothing to be sorry for."

Feeling self conscious that his boss is sitting mere inches from him in the shower with only towel between them. A towel that Harvey wrapped around him, a red blush is evident on Mike's cheeks. "I think I'm okay now. Can I get dressed?"

Trying to get back to normal, trying to forget that he just walked in on Mike having a flashback, Harvey tries to act normal. "Sure kid. You hungry? I got us Chinese for dinner."

Mike goes along with Harvey's game of acting like everything's not royally fucked up, "Sounds good. I'll be out in a couple."

Harvey smiles. "Okay, kid. Don't take too long. Donna's a pig when it comes to General Tso's chicken. If you take too long, you might not get any."

"I'll be out soon."

Harvey turns and leaves the bathroom. He walks back into the kitchen and sees Donna's already digging into the Genral Tso's chicken. He raises his eyebrows.

"What?" She asks as she takes another bite. "Is everything okay?"

Things are far from okay at the moment. They haven't been okay for almost a week.

Before he can say anything he hears Mike shuffling into the kitchen. The kid takes a seat next to Donna. Donna can feel the tears in her eyes and Harvey has to remind himself for what feels like the hundredth time today that those fuckers can't hurt Mike anymore when they see him wince as he sits down. "Is there any left for me?"

"Don't be smart. I'm hungry, but I'm not a pig. Despite what Harvey might have told you." Donna says as she puts a large piece of chicken in her mouth.

Something resembling a small smile crosses Mike face, Harvey can't help but roll his eyes. Things are far from okay at the moment. But, with him and Donna here, they'll help the kid in any way they can. They'll get through this, together.

**A lot of angst in this chapter, but Harvey was there for some of the comfort. I know this chapter had a lot in it, but I hope you guys liked it.**

**Chapter 7 Sneak Peak-Mike seems to be coping okay, but then Mike starts to feel sick.**

_._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Suits.**

**A/N: I know most of you are thinking "She updated again, so quickly." I just got back into grove with this story and here it is. I think the awesome season three premiere also had something to do with it. Anywho, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like!**

**A/N2: Non-con/rape will be referred to in this chapter. Also, the mpreg part of this story will also begin to come into play with this chapter. So if you don't like either, turn away now.**

**Through Heartache Comes a Miracle-Chapter 7**

The next five week is a series of baby steps. Donna returns back to work two days after Mike is released from the hospital. Harvey goes back to the office a week later. But, both check in with Mike either through phone or visits while Mike is still staying at Harvey's. Two weeks ago Mike asked Harvey to start bringing work home so Mike can do something during the day. At first Harvey was hesitant to do so. Was Mike really ready to get back to work? But, then he thinks about how Mike asked for it. Mike hasn't asked for anything, hell he hasn't said much of anything unless asked directly. He had to give in to the kid. Mike's broken cheekbone is mostly healed, he only twitches in pain every so often. The cast is coming off his wrist in another week.

Physically, Mike is doing pretty well. Mentally, not so much. Before Mike's constant rambling would be a nuisance to Harvey, but now he would give anything to have an ounce of that back. He actually finds himself saying things that are intentionally aggravating or downright wrong to get some kind of response out of his associate, but sadly to no avail. Mike has problems making eye contact with anyone, whether it's the barista at the coffee shop down the street from his apartment that he returned to about a week and a half ago, or Donna and Harvey when they asked if he took his anti-biotics. Harvey is pretty sure that the city is going to be on water restriction soon with all of the showers Mike has been taking. The nightmares seemed to have tapered a bit and that's why Harvey gave in and didn't throw much of a fit when Mike returned home.

Mike also agreed to see Dr. Harrington. Seeing the psychologist who specializes in dealing with sexual assault victims was a major stinking point in Mike's return to Pearson Hardman. He even allowed the doctor to discuss how he's doing with Harvey. She told him that overall Mike was doing as well as can be expected. That the constant need to shower, lack of eye contact, and nightmares are all common after effects of what happened to Mike. She said that along with Mike seeing her, over time and a large amount of patience from his friends that Mike will get through this. She also said that a return to routine would be good for Mike. It would allow Mike to get a sense of control. Which is why Harvey is now knocking on Mike's apartment door.

He knows that Dr. Harrington said that routine is essential for Mike right now and Harvey almost never picked up Mike before he was attacked, but there's no way in hell he's going to let him ride his damn bike to work with a broken wrist. And the conversation that he had with Donna who threatened to disembowel him if he didn't pick Mike up further cemented that.

"Come on, Mike! Open up It's me, Harvey," Harvey calls through the door.

The door opens and Mike's standing there with his bag over his shoulder and is ready to go. The bruises on his face have virtually diminished, but now there are two deep bruises under his eyes.

"You look like shit. I'm afraid if I bring you into work looking like that Donna's gonna kick my ass."

_Come on Mike, say something. Let me know you're still that smartass._

Mike rolls his eyes. "Thanks, Harvey. You really do have a way with words, huh? No wonder why the ladies don't ever expect a second date from you."

_Not the best comeback, but at least it's something. He just didn't stare at his feet this time._

"Shut up, I brought you breakfast," Harvey says as he holds up a bag

Mike's eyes go large. "You brought me breakfast? Wow, you don't even bring Donna breakfast."

"First, Donna has my company credit card. She buys herself breakfast and a lot of other things that I know not to question. Second, I know that you need food with your meds. You did take them didn't you?"

Mike lets out a huge sigh. "Yes, Harvey! I don't need you babying me," Mike snaps.

"Relax, puppy. I'm not babying you. I just wanted to make sure you're well fed because I don't need you to pass out because of low blood sugar. Even with you working at home, I still have a lot I need you to do." He holds out the bag to the younger man. "Come on, take it."

Mike takes it and closes the door to this apartment. As they're walking towards the stairs, Harvey touches Mike shoulder to show him that he's the for the kid, but curses himself when Mike flinches.

_Baby steps._

**XXXXX**

"How is he doing?"

Harvey looks up from his computer and sees Donna in his office.

"Good morning to you too, Donna," Harvey replies.

Donna rolls her eyes. "Don't start with me. I know you're nervous about today too. How is he?"

Harvey runs a hand over the back of his neck. "Okay, I guess."

"'Okay, you guess?' What the hell kind of an answer is that, Harvey?"

Harvey stands up, "That's the best I got, Donna. The kid isn't exactly saying much these days. I know that he has been sleeping for shit. You can see it all over his face. But, he wants to be here and Dr. Harrington says that that's a good thing. He wants to get something back that he had before this clusterfuck happened. Can't fault him for that."

"How about the associates?" Donna asks quietly.

The other associates are what Harvey is probably most worried about. He was one, he knows how they are. And Harvey can't be around Mike 24/7 to make sure that they don't say anything to send Mike of the rails.

"Jessica sent out an email late last night saying that any comments concerning Mike's absence over the last five weeks will not be tolerated. That he was a victim of a vicious attack. And if anything demeaning is said about it that it would be considered insubordination and be dealt with swiftly," Harvey says.

"She told them he was attacked?" Donna asks.

"She didn't tell them the whole story,' Harvey clarifies.

"I still don't get why you told her about the rape in the first place."

Harvey shakes his head. At first he wasn't going to tell Jessica the whole story. "I had to. I wanted her to pull some strings so that Judge Thomas got the case. She owes Jessica because she represented her daughter in that dirty divorce. I knew that Thomas would throw the book at them and to do that, I had to be honest with Jessica."

"I guess you're right," Donna admits.

"I'm sorry, what was that, Donna?" Harvey says with a smirk.

"Oh bug off, Harvey." Donna says as she turns to leave the office, but she's not going back to her desk.

"Where are you going?" Harvey calls out.

"I'm going to remind Mike that he has to meet you at noon."

"I told him that already, you don't have to do that."

The look on Donna's face tells him to shut up. Message received.

"Tell him he better have his ass in here at noon, sharp. Not a minute later."

Donna nods her head as she makes her way down the hall to the associate area.

**XXXXX**

Mike is at ease for the first time in over a month. Highlighter in hand, pages of briefs in front of him. This is where he wants to be. No where he needs to be. He has only been at the office for a little over an hour, but so far so good. The associates weren't being total assholes. They only made the typical bantering comments. And Greg was the only one who made a comment about him being gone so long. Saying something stupid like what did he do get lost on his way home. It was so stupid and juvenile that Mike didn't even respond to it. He just put his earbuds in and turned his IPod up.

No, work wasn't the problem. The persistent need to throw up is. Over the last week he has become best friends with his toilet. It was his need to puke this morning that woke him up in the wee hours of the morning, not the after effects of a nightmare. He only had one this week. He knows Harvey is right. He does look like shit. After he finished puking he took a shower. After that sleep evaded him and he found himself having the need to get sick again. Maybe it's just nerves and the combination of the strong ass anti-biotics he was still on that has been causing the never-ending nausea.

He has been trying to keep the nausea at bay all morning by quickly swallowing and taking small sips of water when a very bad spasm of nausea hit. No doubt that rich apple danish that Harvey bought him this morning didn't help matters. So far so good. But, nothing could be done with Nick, in the cubicle next to him opened a can of Red Bull. Quickly ripping out his earbuds, hand over his mouth, Mike is sprinting towards the men's room, nearly running over Donna in his wake.

"Mike?! What the hell?" Donna calls as Mike rushes by her.

She turns to the other associates with a raised eyebrow.

"What? We didn't do anything," Greg says.

And the confused looks on all their faces makes Donna; sincerely believe that.

**XXXXX**

"Are you going to play with that or are you going to eat it?" Harvey asks as he takes a bite of his sandwich.

"I'm not that hungry," Mike says as he plays with one of his French fries, swirling it around is a puddle of ketchup, looking down.

"If you don't want that, I can have Donna get you something else. I'll even get that stupid pizza with the studded crust that you like so much," Harvey barters.

"I'm not hungry," Mike says.

"Donna said you got sick earlier, Mike. You know that you have to eat with those fucking horse pills that you're taking."

Mike throws the ketchup drenched French fry into the take out container and leans back into the couch frustrated. "I know that, Harvey."

Harvey wants to snap back 'then eat something before you throw up again." But, he stops himself. He has to let Mike make his own decisions. If he wants to eat, he'll eat. He switches strategies.

"How does the Gaviston case look? You got anything for me?" Harvey asks.

Mike sits up, rubbing his tired eyes. "Yeah, I found a discrepancy in the tax returns. I think I'm on to something."

"You think that you'll have it before you leave at four?"

Mike looks up in confusion.

"You have Dr. Harrington at 4:30 today, don't you?"

Mike nods as he zones out for a second.

Seeing the dazed look on Mike's face makes Harvey feel like a dick, making Mike see a psychologist as condition upon him return to work. But, Harvey knows how much working at Pearson Hardman means to Mike, so he knows that the kid would do anything to be able to go back. So, even though it's kind of underhanded at least Mike is getting the help that he needs. Help that Mike probably wouldn't get on his own if Harvey hadn't intervened.

"Okay, Mike. Make sure that you have that for me before you go," Harvey says as Mike stands up to leave the office.

Mike nods his head as he makes his way back to his cubicle.

**XXXXX**

"Where's Mike?" Donna asks as she stands next to his cubicle the next morning. He and Harvey have a meeting with Dana Richardson in five minutes. And Mike is nowhere to be found. Harvey sent her to collect the AWOL associate. The other associates are no help. All she gets is a couple of "who know's" and shrugged shoulders.

"Come on, where are you kid?" Donna says to herself.

"Where's who?"

Donna looks up to see Mike walking towards her. He looks like shit. The bags under his eyes look darker against his very pale complexion. The only color he has on his face besides the dark bruises under his eyes is a tint of green.

"Jesus, Kid. You look like shit."

"Thanks, Donna. You really know how to make a guy feel special," Mike replies.

'You sure you'll be fine for the meeting?" Donna asks gently.

Mike nods his head. "I'll be fine. Thanks, Donna."

She tries to put her concern to the backburner for the moment. "Okay, then. You better get going. You have that meeting in like two minutes. Harvey's looking for you. He wants to talk to you before Ms. Richardson gets here."

"Oh shit! I completely forgot," Mike says as he quickly packs up the needed papers on his desk.

"Take it easy, Mike. Dana Richardson is always late. Even though the meeting is scheduled for 10:15, Harvey doesn't really expect it to start until at least 10:30. You'll be fine."

Mike gives her a small, sheepish smile. It's been way too long since Donna has seen one of those on the kid. "Thanks, Donna." He says as he rushes down the hall to Harvey's office.

**XXXXX**

"How did it go?" Donna asks as she walks into Harvey's office later that afternoon. What dirty work does Dana Richardson want you to do now?" Donna says with a smile. She's waiting for Harvey to say something ridiculous because Dana's antics have become legendary over the years, just as her lateness has. As Donna predicted even though the meeting was scheduled for 10:15 it didn't actually start until nearly eleven and it actually rolled into a lunch meeting away from the office.

But, Harvey's not saying anything.

"What happened?" Donna asks as she takes a seat in front of Harvey's desk. "Did it not go well?"

Harvey starts throwing a baseball in the air, catching it easily. This is Harvey's stress relief. What the hell happened?

"The meeting itself went well. Dana was her typical self," Harvey answers.

"Well, if it wasn't anything to do with Dana. Then what is it? Did Mike do something?"

Harvey stops tossing the ball into the air. Bingo.

"What happened?" Donna asks.

"He got sick, "Harvey answers. "He barely touched his lunch and as soon as Dana left he practically ran to the bathroom."

"Poor kid," Donna sighs.

"It didn't end there. When I finally got him in the car I had to have ray pull over twice so he can puke up bile."

"Please tell me he's not here," Donna says.

"Fuck, Donna! I'm not completely heartless. I tried to reason with him to let me take him to the doctor's, but he refused. So I took him home. Damn kid kept apologizing for getting sick," Harvey bites out.

Donna doesn't say anything. There's something nagging her in the back of her head. Her silence unnerves Donna.

"Come on, Donna. Say something. I know you want to," Harvey says. "I know that look. You're dying to say something."

Biting her lip, she lets out what has been bothering her over the last week and a half ever since she started checking in on Mike at his apartment and the smell of sickness was clearly evident. "Is Mike a carrier?"

Harvey's face pales. "What?"

"Is Mike a carrier?" Donna asks again, this time a little louder, a little more sure.

Harvey is quiet. Obviously, he's getting what she's implying.

"Is he, Harvey?" Donna asks.

Harvey rubs his hand over his mouth but still doesn't answer her question.

"He's been sick to this stomach for more than a week," Donna reasons.

"That's the meds. You saw how big they are! They can practically put down an elephant. He's on them because those assholes nearly ripped him in half. The doctors were afraid of infection because of all the stitches it took to close him up. You know that, Donna. It's a miracle the kid is walking without a limp and sitting without needing a fucking pillow," Harvey explains.

"Harvey, he's been on the same meds for five weeks. Why is he only getting sick now?" Donna rebuttals.

"I don't know! Maybe it's that combined with nerves. It took nearly three weeks to get him to go outside for something other than the doctor's," Harvey says as he stands up and starts to pace behind his desk.

"Come on, Harvey! Think about it. They're DNA was all over him. They didn't use condoms, that's why the case was a no brainer. They couldn't dispute the DNA evidence."

Harvey stops his nervous pacing. "I don't know."

"You don't know what?" Donna asks.

"I don't know if he's a carrier. It never came up," Harvey says. "But, I bet the kid doesn't even know. He's been so vigilant about everything else. He asked all the right question about STD screenings, never said one thing about a pregnancy test."

Donna nods her head. Everyone knew about carriers. How it was possible for a small percentage of males to get pregnant and carry a child to term. She knows disstant family members of friends who are. But, neither one knew one personally.

"What do we do?" Harvey asks uncertainly.

Donna sighs quietly. "Well, first he has to take a pregnancy test."

"Then?"

"We'll do what we have been. We'll be there for him," Donna says.

Harvey turns away from Donna, looking out the window. "Never in my life have I wished that you are wrong."

"Believe me, me too."

**XXXXX**

A loud knock wakes Mike up from his little nap. After he got home the nausea finally faded and he was able to fall into a light doze.

"Come on, Mike. It's Donna."

Mike carefully sits up, wrapping his arm around his mid-section. Hoping the nausea stays at bay. Before it was the broken ribs now it's his abused abdominal muscles that have him walking hunched over like an old man to the door. "Hold on, I'm coming."

He opens the door to see Donna standing there with a bag.

Mike instantly swallows at the thought of food. He shakes his head. "I can't eat, Donna."

She frowns. "I figured you wouldn't be up for anything to eat." She takes out a bottle of ginger ale out of the bag. "But, I was thinking that this might help."

He takes the bottle and moves over to the side to let her in. he motions to his couch and moves the blanket over to make room. "Thanks, Donna." He says as he opens the bottle and takes a cautious sip.

"How you feeling kid?" Donna asks as she sits down.

Mike shrugs his shoulders, looking down.

"Come on, Mike. I know you been sick for awhile. I was here last week when you answered the door after getting sick. I could smell it."

He's still looking down, but he does answer Donna. "I can't keep anything down."

Donna nods her head. She knows this, but the fact that he finally admit it is something.

"I think you should go to the doctor."

Mike shakes his head emphatically.

"Come on, Mike. You need to get this figured out, you know this."

"What if they tell me something that I don't want to hear," Mike says.

Donna takes a deep breath. Does he know that he's a carrier and is in denial? Or is he afraid that one of those bastards gave him something. Whatever it is he needs to get to the doctor so they can find out what they're dealing with. "You're smart. You know that ignorance isn't always bliss. Especially when it comes to your health."

Mike nods his head. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Did you forget who you're talking to? Now go get changed. We have an appointment with Dr. Erickson in forty-five minutes," Donna says as she stands up.

"You made me an appointment? You knew that I would give in to you that quickly?" Mike says as he stands up.

"Puh-leaze young Michael, I was conning my father into getting me an extra icecream cone before you were even born. I shouldn't be underestimated," Donna says as she straightens the magazines on Mike's coffee table.

"Yeah, I learned that a long time ago," Mike says as he makes his way to his bedroom to change.

With his back to Donna, she lets her guard down. The smile that she has had plastered on her face since she knocked on Mike's door vanishes, a look of fear replaces it.

_For the love of God, please don't let my gut be right on this one._

**I hope you guys enjoyed this speedy update. **

**Chapter 8 Preview****:** Mike has his doctor's appointment and he, Donna, and Harvey deal with the outcome.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Wish I do, but I still don't own Suits.**

**A/N1: Not as fast as my last two updates, but not too bad!**

**A/N2: Once again just a warning that this chapter deals with the after effects of rape. Also, mpreg will be a major plot point from here on out, so if that isn't your thing turn away now. I'm not a medical expert, but I did do some research so forgive any mistakes that may be. I mean this is mpreg after all. This chapter will also be triggery for talk of abortion and panic attacks.**

**Through Heartache Comes a Miracle-Chapter 8**

One long shower, fifteen minute car ride, and a text message to Harvey later Donna is sitting next to Mike in Dr. Erickson's office. Donna's looking at her phone checking her email. Well, she's trying to check her email, but she can't do much because the constant shaking by her side causes her hands to miss type and causes her attention to fall elsewhere. She looks out of the corner of her eye to see Mike's leg shaking nervously. The redhead puts her hand on his knee gently to try and reassure him that she's there for him. But, when he jerks out of her grasp she removes it.

"Easy, kid. You'll be called in a minute."

"Maybe I don't want to called. Maybe I don't want to hear what the doctor has to say," Mike says as he stares down into his lap.

Donna tentatively inches her hand towards Mike, putting it closer to where he can easily reach it, but not so close that it's overwhelming. "You need to know what's going on, Mike."

Mike raises his head and turns to look at Donna. "My brain is telling me what you're saying is true, but…"

"It doesn't make it any easier," Donna finishes with a look of understanding. "Whatever the doctor says just remember your grandmother, Harvey, and I will be here for you."

Mike nods his head as he cautiously grasps Donna's hand, "Thanks." Donna squeezes it to reassure him that they're in this together.

"Mr. Ross?" a nurse, with a name tag that says 'TONYA', calls from the doorway. "Dr Erickson will see you now."

Donna can hear Mike's breathing speeding up.

"Easy, Mike. You're okay." Donna says calmly as she squeezes his hand again.

"I can do this," Mike whispers just barely loud enough for Donna to hear.

She leans in so he can only hear her, "Yes, you can. You got this."

Mike rubs his eyes, "Okay. I can do this." He stands up and remains still for a moment.

"Mr. Ross?" The nurse calls.

"I can do. I can do this," Mike says quietly.

The nurse says with a polite smile, "Mr. Ross, is there anything I can do for you?"

Mike takes a deep breath, "for starters, you can call me Mike."

Donna can't help but give the associate a small smile. This is more like the Mike she knows. He might be broken at the moment, but he's still Mike. The over eager associate who rambles on about useless and for the most part mundane information.

"Okay, Mike it is. You ready?"

Looking down at his feet, he asks in a whisper that Donna can barely hear "Do I have to go in alone?"

Donna looks around nervously. There's no one else here. Rachel is at work and Harvey is finishing up something at the office.

"Sure, Mike. Someone can come in with you, whatever makes you more comfortable," Tonya says with a small smile.

Mike turns to Donna, looks at her and asks "Can you come in with me?"

Donna nods her head as Mike returns his gaze back to the floor. Oh, puppy. Of course kid, anything you want. "Sure, kiddo."

Tonya looks at the pair "Okay, then. Let's go."

They follow her to an exam room. Mike takes a seat on the exam table, as Donna takes a seat in a chair that's against the wall.

Tonya opens a folder and looks down. "Okay, Mike. I talked to Donna earlier and she says that you've been feeling nauseas and have been vomiting over the last week. Is that right?"

Mike nods his head, still looking down.

"Anything else? Headaches? Muscle pain?"

Mike shakes his head, "No. Just the nausea and vomiting."

"Okay, then." Tonya puts down the folder. "I'm going to take your vitals now."

Mike remains quiet, but still flinches when Tonya places her hand on his wrist to check his pulse, "It's okay, Mike."

Donna has never been more grateful than she is now that Dr. Erickson has Tonya on his staff. Donna and Harvey have known Dr. Erickson for years, so when it became apparent that Mike would need to see a doctor, Dr. Erickson popped into the redhead's mind instantly. When Mike was home resting after Harvey sent him home early, Donna called Dr. Erickson's office to set up an appointment for the young associate. She explained the situation to the office receptionist, Anna, and she readily agreed that Tonya will be a good nurse to assign to Mike. Tonya has been part of Dr, Erickson's staff for nearly ten years, but before that she was an ER nurse that worked closely with sexual assault victims.

"Okay, Mike. Your pulse is good. I'm just going to check your blood pressure, now." Mike barely moves as the blood pressure cuff squeezes and then deflates. "Looks, good. I'm just going to check your temperature now," Tonya says as she places an ear thermometer in Mike's ear. Seconds later it beeps. "98.7. Perfect." She puts down the thermometer on the counter and turns back to Mike. "I'm going to listen to your heart now, okay?"

She waits until Mike's nods his consent before she proceeds. When he nods his head to go ahead she gently blows on the stethoscope before she puts it under his t-shirt. "Sorry, this might be a little cold. Take a deep breath for me, Mike."

Donna can't help but wince when Mike lets out a deep cough when he breathes deeply.

"It's okay, Mike. You're doing good." Tonya says calmly as she moves the stethoscope to his back and tells him to take another deep breath. This time, a series of hacking coughs follow suit. Finally, after what feels like forever Mike catches his breath.

Tonya writes something down in the file before she looks back at Mike. "I know that you have some broken ribs, that's why you're still coughing. But, they look like they're healing. Thing about broken ribs is that, rest is the only cure. Sadly, you can't do much else to speed along the process. But, the good news is that there doesn't seem to be any fluid in your lungs."

Donna directs a small smile towards Mike from her seat.

"Okay, I'm done with you, Mike. Dr. Erickson will be in with you shortly." Tonya says as she moves towards the door. "It was nice to meet you, Mike. Take care, hun."

The door closes quietly and the two sit quietly for a few minutes. Mike's leg continues to shake non-stop and Donna is ready to through her phone against the wall. Even with it on silent, she can feel it vibrating in her purse. She knows without looking who it is. She's gonna kill Harvey. She's trying to keep Mike from crawling out of his skin and she can't do that with Harvey texting her every two seconds for an update.

Not being able to take the silence anymore, Donna stands up and moves to the water cooler in the corner of the room. She pours Mike a cup. When she goes to hand it to the associate, he shakes his head. "Come on, Mike. You need to drink. With all the vomiting you're gonna get dehydrated."

Mike looks up and sees the look on Donna's face that is basically saying 'you know I'm right.'

"Take it, Mike."

Mike takes the cup with shaking hands. "Didn't realize you're my mother." Despite the comment he drinks from the cup.

Donna swishes her hair back over her shoulder, "I'm a lot of things, but you're mother is definitely not one of them."

As soon as she as the words leave her mouth her jaw drops, Should she have said that? Was that too insensitive? She feels like she's been walking around on eggshells with the kid for the last month and a half, please don't let her have gone too far.

But, her concern fizzles when she sees the smallest of smiles fall on Mike's face. In return Donna smiles as well. But, all smiles vanish when Dr. Erickson knocks on the door.

"Come in," Mike says softly, but loud enough for the doctor to hear.

Dr. Erickson walks in and gives Donna a small smile, "Hi, Donna."

Donna returns the greeting and then the doctor's attention turns toward Mike. "Hello, Mike."

Mike nods his head sheepishly as the doctor moves towards the counter. Paul Erickson is a moderately built man in his forties with a thinning hairline. His face is gentle with wrinkles from laughing too many times. But, don't let his appearance deceive you, he's one of the best doctors in the city.

"I had a courier get your file your file from Presbyterian." He looks down at the file and takes a few seconds as he skims the pages. He turns to Mike. "We have to discuss your attack, would you feel more comfortable if Donna stays in the room or would you prefer her to leave?"

Mike looks up from the floor and looks at Donna. "I want her to stay. She already knows everything."

The redhead give s Mike a small smile of encouragement.

Dr. Erickson nods his head. "Okay, so you were attacked six weeks ago?"

Mike nods his head.

Dr. Erickson hums to himself. "The good news is that I don't think you have an infection. If you had one, you would have a temperature." He's skimming his fingers over a page. "Says here that you're on a strong anti-biotic to prevent any infection from the sutures that you needed to close up the tears from the rape."

Mike nods his head silently at the doctor. The physician takes it as a sign to continue. "You're also on several medications to combat any potential STD"s you may have contracted?"

Mike nods again.

"Based on your latest blood work it looks like there are no red flags," the doctor continues. "As you probably know, vomiting and nausea are common side effects of these medications. When did the vomiting and nauseas start?"

"A little more than a week ago," Mike replies.

"And you didn't have these symptoms before that?"

Mike shakes his head no.

"Now, I'm guessing that based on the medications that you were prescribed that your assailants didn't use protection?" Dr. Erickson questions.

Mike doesn't respond to the doctor's inquiry.

The balding doctor asks again in a patient tone, "Mike did your attackers use condoms?"

Donna can literally feel her heart breaking for the kid. She can feel tears threatening to escape. She couldn't protect the kid in the alley that night. She can't protect him from those damn nightmares. But, she's there now. "No, Paul. They didn't use protection."

Mike's head flies up when he hears the redhead answer the doctor's question. He shakily nods his head to confirm that what Donna's saying is true.

The doctor purses his lip. "Okay, then. Mike, I have to ask you something based on the timeframe of your attack and the appearance of your symptoms."

"What?" Mike responds, voice quivering.

"Are you a carrier?" The physician asks gently.

Mike's eyes go huge. What the doctor is implying is evident. He nervously shakes his head no. "I-I don't know, I was n-never tested."

The doctor nods his head in understanding. The carrier gene has been discovered almost thirty years ago. But, not many males get tested for it because if you're straight and practice heterosexual intercourse you won't carry a child. And up until this point, Mike probably never saw a need to be tested.

"Okay, what I'm going to do is take some blood and run a battery of tests."

Mike nods his head. That's fine.

"I'm also going to take a urine sample. For all we know this could be just nerves, Mike. You have been through one hell of a trauma. Let's make sure the reason why you're not feeling well isn't medical before we start looking at other reasons, okay?" Dr. Erickson says with a small smile. "You with me?'

Mike nods his head. "Yeah, I'm with you."

"Okay, then. I'm going to have Tonya come back in here to take some blood. Then you're going to give me that urine sample. I can run some of the tests now, but others are going to take a few days. Okay?"

Mike nods his head. "Okay, the quicker I know what's going on the better I'll feel."

The doctor nods his head. "Okay, then. I'm going to send Tonya back in here. Sit tight." The doctor leaves and Mike lets out a deep breath.

Donna leans over and rubs Mike's knee. She can't help but sigh in relief when she notices that Mike doesn't flinch away from her touch. "You're okay, kid. We got this."

Mike nod his head and squeezes her hand that's on his knee, "Thanks, Donna."

**XXXXX**

Mike's sitting on the uncomfortable exam table, biting his nails nervously. Donna's checking her phone again and is updating Harvey on what's going on. A knock on the door causes Mike's head to jerk up in alarm.

"Come in," Mike says as Donna puts her phone in her pocketbook.

The doctor comes into the room, Mike's file in hand. "Okay, I got back some of the preliminary test results."

Without even thinking about it, Donna gets up from his chair and goes to stand next to Mike. She gently places her hand on Mike's knee as she did before, once again satisfied when Mike doesn't flinch away.

"What is it, doc?" Mike asks.

Dr. Erickson takes a deep breath before he lets it out, "Mike, you're pregnant."

The air in the room suddenly disappears and Mike can't think. He can't even say anything. What can he say? Donna sees that Mike is about to lose it. She can't let that happen.

"Are you sure, Paul?" She asks, hand gripping even tighter on Mike's knee.

The physician nods his head, "I'm sure, Donna. I ran the test three times. Between the timeframe of when his symptoms appeared and the fact that his rapists didn't use protection I assumed that pregnancy was the cause and geared most of the tests to center around that."

"Shit," Donna lets slip from her lips. Normally, Donna would revel in the fact that she was right. The redhead lives for it. She thought that Mike might be pregnant, but she prayed that she was wrong. Hell, she wishes for everything in the world that she was.

"Mike, you're six weeks along, you have options," the doctor starts to explain."It's still early enough where you can term-"

But, Mike's hitching breaths stops the physician. Donna turns to Mike and sees that the kid is gasping for air.

"What's happening?! What's going on?" Donna demands.

Paul moves closer to Mike, "he's having a panic attack." He moves closer to Mike, hoping to calm the associate down "Easy, Mike—" But, when he goes to put his hand on Mike's shoulder in hopes to calm him down, Mike instantly tenses up and smacks the doctor's arm away from him.

Jumping into action, Donna goes to stand in front of Mike, "Shh, Mike. It's okay, you're okay. Copy my breathing. In. Out. In. Out."

For what feels like the first time in forever Mike actually looks Donna in the eye. His eyes are wide with fear, hurt, and trepidation. His breaths are still coming out uneven. If he doesn't get control he's going to pass out.

"Come on, Mike. Stay with me. In. out. In. out." Donna says as she places her other hand on the side of Mike's face.

But, Mike isn't listening, he's too far gone. So, she changes tactics. "Cut it out, Mike or I'm gonna have Louis put every case finance case on you."

For the briefest of seconds, the fear leaves Mike's eyes and is replaced with aggravation. This, Donna can deal with it. "That's right, Mike. The Henry case, the one that all the associates are pissing and moaning about, I'll tell Louis that you're itching to be on it."

Paul looks at Donna, in alarm, eyebrow raised. Donna ignores him and turns her attention back to Mike.

"I hear it involves lots of ledgers, lots of numbers. Very boring."

Mike shakes his head.

"You don't want that?" Donna chides.

Mike shakes his head again.

"Okay, then. Come on, in. Out." Donna says as she exaggerates her breathing so the young man can mirror it.

"in. out. In. out," Donna coaches as she rubs her thumb on Mike's cheek. She's relieved when Mike begins to mimic her breathing.

"That's it, Mike. In. out.'

It takes another minute or so before Mike's breathing is under control.

"You're doing good, Mike. That's it." Donna reassures him.

When he's breathing normally again, Donna drops her hand from his face. "You, okay?"

Mike nods his head, "Not quite, but I'm getting there."

Donna lets out a small laugh because that is so something that Mike would say.

"Yes you are, kid. Yes you are." Donna replies.

The three of them are quiet as Mike collects himself.

"What do you need us to do, Mike?" Dr. Erickson asks.

"I…uh," Mike starts. "I just need a minute to myself."

Paul nods his head. "There's a bathroom down the hall on the right. Would you like to go? Maybe splash some water on your face?" The physician offers.

The young lawyer nods his head. "Yeah, that sounds good." Mike gets up from the exam table, as Donna removes her hand from his knee.

"Okay, kid. Take as much as you need," Donna says with a small smile.

Mike nods his head as he leaves the room.

Once Mike is gone, the smile falls from her face and Donna turns to the doctor. "Well, that went well."

Paul nods his head, "It's definitely not how I like to spend my days. Giving news like that. But, you were good with him, Donna. Really good."

Donna can't help but huff. "yeah, nothing like the cavalry coming to save the day after a massacre.'

The doctor takes off his glasses to rub his eyes. "Don't cut yourself short, you helped him. The ones who help pick up the pieces after the fact sometimes have the toughest job."

Donna bites her lip, nodding.

"And Mike is definitely going to need you now. He has to make a big decision. He has to weigh his options. Whether or not he's going to abort? Is he going to carry the child to term and give it up for adoption? Is he going to raise the baby?"

"Damn," Donna says.

Paul continues, "An unplanned pregnancy is tough enough. But, when it's a carrier pregnancy that's even tougher. A carrier pregnancy brings a whole new set of risks. It plays havoc on the body. And then add the fact that it's the result of a gang rape, Mike has literally been ambushed."

"Jesus, if those assholes weren't behind bars I would personally castrate them," Donna seethes as she starts to pace the room.

"I'm sure that Harvey would be right beside you," Paul adds. "He called me on my personal cell phone after you made the appointment with Anna, telling me that no stone should be left unturned with Mike. I haven't heard him like that since…well, ever."

"He's taking it hard. He hates it when people mess with what's his," Donna says as she continues to pace.

"Well, regardless. I know that you and he will be there for Mike as he weighs his options. You ready for this?"

Donna stops her pacing as she looks at the doctor. "Paul, it doesn't matter whether I'm ready or not, I was catapulted into this shitstorm weeks ago."

**XXXXX**

Mike flies into the bathroom and rushes to the sink, splashing cool water on his face.

What. The. Fuck.

He didn't know he was a carrier. Then again he only slept with girls, so there was never a worry that he might get pregnant. That is until…

Shit. How is he going to do this? He rubs his forehead viciously, as if the answer will come to him.

It's bad enough that because of his damn memory he remembers too much of that night. The smell of mint. The feel of his pants and underwear being pulled down. The pain as they ripped him apart. Even when he closes his eyes, the memories don't leave him. Even sleep is no safe heaven because he's plagued with nightmares. And now this. Now there's physical proof of what happened to him. His bruises healed, his broken bones are nearly healed. But, this pregnancy. It's something tangible.

Sure there is abortion and adoption. But, can he do that? Does he want to do that? Fuck, this is too much.

A soft knock breaks Mike's frantic thoughts.

"Mike, kiddo." Donna calls through the door. "I'm not rushing you, take as much time as you need. Just wanted to let you know that I'm here when you're ready. I already called Harvey. He's sending Ray over to take us back to his place. He's gonna get us some dinner"

The thought of food nearly causes Mike to gag. But then again, any thought of food has made him want to puke his guts out as of late.

At least he knows what was causing the vomiting. It's not because of some disease he thought those fuckers gave him. No, it's because of the baby.

Wait, baby. It's not a baby yet. Shit, what is he gonna do? But, then Donna's words sink in or more particularly a name sinks in. _Harvey. _Harvey has saved many people's asses. Hell, he's saved Mike's ass plenty of times. He'll help Mike. Harvey will know what to do.

**I know the last part was kind of scattered, but I was trying to convey what Mike was feeling. I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Chapter Nine Preview: **Mike gets some insight from both Harvey and his grandmother.

Like


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.**

**A/N1: Okay, let's try this again. Sorry, about the repost of chpater 8. I knew I was tired when I posted it, I just didn't realize how tired. Sadly, I'm back to the grind of every day life, no more vacations for awhile so my updates won't be as quick as they have been as of late. But, I still have motivation for this story so I will update. I just can't promise when. Anyway, here's the next chapter. It will be triggery for the discussion of rape, mpreg, abortion, and adoption.**

**Through Heartache-Chapter 9**

Harvey looks up from his drink when he hears the door to his place open. He looks at his watch. It's a little after eight. Not terribly late, but it feels like it's been a lot longer than a couple of hours since Donna informed him that she scheduled a doctor's appointment for Mike. Donna's crestfallen look and Mike shuffling in behind her tells him what the redhead's quick text back to him when he asked how Mike was doing of 'Not good. We're coming over to your place.' didn't. He knows that Mike has had access to the best health care since his attack and the absence of pharmacy bags and pamphlets make him assume that Mike didn't catch anything from the fuckers. But, it tells him something else. What Donna feared was true. Mike is pregnant. What the fuck is Mike going to do? Fuck, what are all of them going to do?

"Hi," Donna says softly as she walks further into the kitchen.

"Donna," Harvey replies as he points his head in the direction of Mike, whose is looking down.

"Mike? Can I get you something? Something drink?" Harvey asks.

Harvey can't help but frown at how ridiculous he sounds. What can he possibly get Mike that would make this better besides a time machine that could send him back a month and a half ago to when he walked into that godforsaken bar. But, really what else could he say?

Mike looks up, "Nah, Harvey. I'm not thirsty."

Harvey is a master at analyzing situations. He knows how the use of certain words tells a story. Mike said he wasn't thirsty. He didn't say he was fine. He didn't say that he was good. That's because he's anything but fine or okay. The kid is spinning off his axis and has no fucking clue what to do next.

"What do you want?" Harvey tries. Maybe if he's direct, Mike will give him a bone. Tell him what he needs Harvey to do. Harvey can't take sitting around anymore. With those assholes sitting in jail for the foreseeable future, his role has been basically delegated to one as bystander, watching on the sidelines as Mike struggles to get through this.

Mike looks back and forth between Donna and his boss.

Sensing the associate's anxiety, Donna asks him "Do you want me to leave so you and Harvey can talk?"

Mike; doesn't say anything at first.

Donna moves closer to Mike and puts her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Mike. It's probably be best if you guys talk."

"You don't mind?" Mike asks brokenly.

Donna squeezes his shoulder, "No, kiddo. I don't mind. In fact, I have a hot date with a bottle of chardonnay."

Mike nods his head and damn it, this is the millionth example of why Harvey loves Donna. She knows when it's time to push and the prefect time not to. She knows what Mike needs while Harvey as of late has felt fucking clueless on the matter.

"Okay, then. I'm going to get going." She looks at Mike and then at Harvey. Before she leaves she turns back to Mike and leans in to whisper "Call me if you need anything."

The associate nods his head as she gives him a small, reassuring smile. As she passes by Harvey, she shoots him a look that says plenty. _He's been through enough. Don't say anything to make this worse. _He gives her a small nod, message received.

When the door closes, Harvey motions for Mike to sit at the island in the kitchen. Harvey joins him after he refills his glass with some more scotch. The two sit there awkwardly for a few minutes. Mike is avoiding looking at Harvey in the eye and instead is absentmindedly drumming his fingers on the smooth table top.

"So, I'm um…um," Mike starts to say but can't get the words out.

"Pregnant," Harvey finishes as he takes a sip of his drink.

Mike looks at him incredulously. "Did Donna tell you?"

Harvey shakes his head, "She didn't tell me anything."

Mike can't help but let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah, I should've known that you would have figured it out on your own."

Harvey doesn't say anything. He sits there patiently, occasionally taking a sip of his drink, waiting for Mike to start talking. This is Mike's time. It's his time to talk, scream, yell, and do whatever he needs to. His patience pays off when Mike says quietly, running his hand through his hair. "I don't know what to do. What do I do, Harvey?"

"You're early. You have options," Harvey begins.

"I know I have options, Harvey!" Mike cries out as he rubs his eyes tiredly. "I know that I can get an abortion, but I don't know if I can."

This is a start. At least Mike is not in shock after hearing the news. His mind is already hard at work trying to make sense of the situation, trying to find the best solution. This Harvey can do.

"Okay, why can't you?" Harvey probes.

Mike lets out a loud sigh. "My brain is telling me that I can make an appointment tomorrow and it will be oven in a couple of days. But, I don't know if I can," Mike says.

Harvey nods his head in understanding. "Why can't you?"

Mike's breath hitches. "My heart is telling me that it's not the baby's fault. It didn't ask to be brought into the world this way."

Harvey bites his lip. The fact that Mike is referring to the still developing embryo as a baby, not an it, not a thing. But, as a baby tells Harvey everything he needs to know.

"Okay then, what about adoption?" Harvey tries.

Mike's shoulders sag. He puts his head in his hands. "I don't know if I can do that. When I was a kid, I would have given anything to have my parents there. I don't know if I can handle knowing that I have a child out there being raised by someone else." Harvey stays silent and waits for Mike to continue. "Then I think about what if I decide to actually keep the baby and she or he looks like one of my…them. Could I love still him or her? What if I come to resent them? Then what do I do?" Mike asks as he looks Harvey in the eye for the first time in what he feels like ages. "That's not fear to either one of us."

"Nothing about this is fair," Harvey says as he motions in the air with his hands. "And I can't tell you what to do, Mike." Harvey says. "I wish I can, but I can't."

Mike breaks eye contact with Harvey and looks back down at his hands in his lap. "I know you can't," he says quietly.

"I can't tell you what to do, but do you want to know what I think?"

Mike silently nods his head.

Harvey lowers his head, in hopes of catching Mike's eyes. "I think you made your decision. You're not calling the baby an embryo or an it. You're calling it a baby, so I'm making an assumption that you're not going to abort."

Mike's continued silence is enough to make the lawyer believe that he's right in his assumption. "I also know how you feel about family and the people you care about. I saw how you were there for Trevor after all the crap that he got you in. I don't think that you would be able to take it knowing that you have a kid out there in the world with your DNA. Am I right?"

Mike slowly lifts his head, "if you think that I made my decision then why am I talking to you about it?"

Harvey shrugs his shoulders, "I think you know that too.'

"Yeah, and what is that?"

"You need me to tell you that you're doing the right thing."

Mike bites his lip, "So am I?"

Jesus, Mike. Looking at him with those questioning eyes, begging him for help. Pleading with Harvey for confirmation that what he's doing is right. The kid is killing him. "I can only tell you what I know for sure and that's two things." He waits for Mike's eyes to meet his. "First, you need to do what your heart is telling you to."

Mike snickers, "The fiercest closer in New York City is telling me to do what my heart is telling me to."

At least Mike still has that spunk in him. It's good to know that it's still there, even if it comes out at Harvey's expense. "There's a first time for everything," Harvey responds.

"And the second?"

"Whatever you decide, Donna and I will be right there with you." That is something that Harvey is 100% sure of without a doubt.

"You will?"

Jesus kid. Even after everything that has happened he still has to ask such a question.

"I'm sorry, I know the answer to that," Mike answers his own question.

"So what do you need now?"

Taking a second to think before he responds, "Sleep. I'm freaken exhausted."

Harvey nods his head. He can help with that. "You can stay here. That way Donna won't castrate me if she hears that I let you return to your condemned apartment building after everything that has happened today." Harvey swallows nervously before he dares to ask. "And tomorrow?"

Mike takes a deep breath. "I'm going to go visit my grandmother."

Harvey nods his head. The kid needs his grandmother right now "Okay, then I'll have Ray drop you off before I head over to the office in the morning."

Mike stands up, swaying a bit. He really does look like he needs a shitload of sleep. "Thanks, Harvey."

The lawyer waves his hand at Mike's comment like a thank you wasn't even warranted it.

"No, Harvey. I mean it. Thanks, for everything."

"Don't worry about it, kid. I gotcha. I'll get you through this." Harvey says with conviction as he gives Mike's shoulder a firm squeeze. He is going to be there for Mike, no matter what the kid decides to do.

**XXXXX**

"Michael?" His grandmother calls when he walks into her room the next day.

He waves hello shyly as he makes his way closer to her.

"I didn't expect to see you today," Edith says quietly. She has seen Mike a couple of times a week since he was released from the hospital. But, he hasn't seen her since he returned to work a couple of days ago. "I thought you would be at work."

Mike takes a seat across from his grandmother. "I didn't go in today."

Her eyes grow large in alarm, "Is everything okay?"

Mike can't help but snicker. Nothing about this is okay, but it's not his grandmother's fault for asking such a thing. He knows she's worried about him. Everyone has been over the last month or so since everything has happened. He can see it in the way that they all look at him with those sad eyes and the way their voices drop into a quiet tone when they ask him how he's doing.

"Something came up," Mike replies as his gaze falls to his hands that are in his lap.

"What happened, Michael?" His grandmother asks as she places her hand on his twitching fingers. "Talk to me."

Mike bites his lip as he raises his eyes to meet his grandmother's. "I…um…um….apparently I'm a carrier."

Edith squeezes his hand tighter, trying to give her grandson some comfort. "Oh, Mike."

He brings the hand that is not tangled up with his grandmother's to his face, wiping his wet eyes. "Yeah, I've been feeling….off the last week or so. I've been constantly throwing up. I thought...I was hoping that it was because of all the meds the doctors have had me on. Donna made me an appointment with the doctor. He ran some tests…" He doesn't finish but his grandmother is a smart lady. She knows what the tests said. They sit there for a few minutes in silence. His grandmother taking in the news, Mike collecting himself and getting himself ready for the next part of the conversation.

"I think I know what I'm going to do, but I wanted to talk to you first," Mike begins.

"Okay, kiddo. But, remember this is your decision and no one else's."

Mike shakily nods his head, "I know that, Grandma. But, I want to know your thoughts."

His grandmother nods her head and gives his hand another firm squeeze, "Okay, then. What are you thinking?"

"I can't get rid of it," Mike says as he shakes his head. "It's hard to explain it but I can't get an abortion. I feel like I'm punishing the baby for something that they had no control over."

She gives him a small smile as she nods her head, "I think you did a pretty good job explaining it."

He bites his lip as he continues. "And the same thing about adoption. I remember what it was like when I was younger after mom and dad died. I'd have given anything to have them. And I know that the baby will be placed with great people who would really want them and would love them, but I don't think that I could handle knowing that I have a child out there and not being able to see them."

"I can certainly understand that," his grandmother says.

Then it goes quiet again. After a couple of minutes, Edith decides to break the silence and takes a chance. "Honey, it sounds to me like you may have already made up your mind. What can I help you with?"

Mike looks up for the first time since this conversation started. "I need you to tell me that I'm not making a mistake. That I'm doing the right thing by keeping the baby."

Seeing the helplessness and need for reassurance in her grandson's eyes, Edith doesn't hesitate and leans in to give him a tight hug. At first he's tense and she knows that it's probably taking all of his willpower not to shy away but soon she can't but let out a relieved sigh when she feels her grandson begin to relax in her embrace. She doesn't complain when his wet cheek makes contact with the crook of her neck. She rubs the back of his head as she whispers, "Oh, honey. Is this what you're heart is telling you to do?" She can feel him nod against her neck. "Then it's the right thing."

"But, what if I'm wrong? What if it's a mistake for me to keep it?" He asks with his voice cracking.

"Shhh, you need to have faith that everything will work out, Michael," She whispers into his ear. "It's not going to be easy, but if this is what your heart is telling you to do then you've made the right decision. If you feel like you will not be able to live with your decision to have an abortion or give up the bay for adoption, then keeping the baby is the right one."

Mike doesn't say anything as Edith continues. "And you have people here to help you. You need to let us in. You need to believe that we're here for you and that we will be there, no matter what. And that's something that those people who hurt you can never take away from you."

Mike doesn't loosen his hold on his grandmother, if anything he hugs her tighter. They sit there for awhile. Mike soaking up the comfort that only his grandmother could give him. The same comfort that she gave him after his parents died all those years ago. Edith is just relieved that Mike is letting her comfort him. His flinches when she tried to hold his hand or hug him over the last several weeks were nearly as heart wrenching as seeing his bruised body and that lost look in his eyes. She feels like this hug is healing for both of them.

Sometime later, but far too soon in Edith's eyes, Mike breaks away from his grandmother's embrace. "Thanks, Grammy." He looks at her and asks "You ready to become a great grandmother?"

She doesn't really know what to say when he asks that. But, the small smile tugging at the corner of her grandson's lips tells her the tide has changed. The relieved look in his blue, expressive eyes further cements the fact.

"Oh, kiddo. You have no idea. I'm already thinking of how I'm going to spoil the little one rotten."

She's rewarded when he gives her a small, but true laugh. "I can just see you and Donna buying out several baby clothing stores."

She shakes her head. "Nah, I'll let Donna take care of the clothes. I'm the one who's going to buy out the toy stores."

He gives her a small smile. He knows that she's right. She, Donna, and Harvey will be there for him….and the baby. He really doesn't know what's in store, but he knows what his heart is telling him and he needs to believe in what his grandmother said to him. He needs to have faith that everything will work out and with his little support group, it very well might be okay.

**This was a difficult chapter to write, I really hope I didn't disappoint. Thank you guys for your continued support. **

**Chapter 10 Preview: **Mike's pregnancy is progressing along and he attends his first ultrasound.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits**

**A/N: I know it's been forever since I last updated. I have no real excuse just the typical real life craziness. Anyways, I thank any who are still sticking with this. You guys are the best! From this point on mpreg will be a major plot point and non-con/rape will be referred to, if any of the two upsets you please turn away now. There will be a flashback to rape in this chapter. The flashback will be in italics.**

**Through Heartache-Chapter 10**

With Mike's mind made up about keeping the baby Donna, Harvey, and Mike eased into a routine for the rest of the associate's first trimester. Mike comes in and does his work. He's actually doing pretty well, especially all things considering. He's getting the job done. He's still more efficient and smarter than the rest of the associates.

Initially, Harvey was concerned that Mike's enthusiasm at work was just masking his true feelings about the rape. But, after taking Donna's advice he decided to see a counselor himself. It's not set thing, he doesn't have a set appointment. He's just seen Tara a couple of times over the last couple of months. He just basically asks how he can help Mike. When to push the kid and when to back off. Tara told Harvey that all he can do is basically keep an eye out and be there for Mike. That based on what Harvey has told her that Mike and he have a pretty open relationship that Mike is pretty honest with Harvey with how he's doing. Harvey knows this. He's the one that picks the kid up from his therapy appointments. Mike is usually brutally honest. He tells Harvey when it's a tough appointment and all he wants to do is scream or cry or not say anything at all. He tells Harvey when all he wants to do is go home and just sit in front of the tv and watch old episodes of Shark Week and pig out on Phish food ice cream. For Harvey he has to continue to do what he's been doing, being there.

Donna already had a special place in Harvey's heart and after everything that has happened over the last three months that special place in his heart for her has gotten even bigger. When she's not giving the other associates death glares after they make a nasty comment about Mike being in the bathroom for the ninth time that day, she's leaving saltines and sprite on Mike's desk. And in between her awesomeness she also has found time to locate and leave on Harvey's desk every piece of literature on carrier pregnancies known to man.

But, at the moment Harvey is not interested in Donna's awesomeness as he walks to her desk briskly before stopping. "Mike, now."

"Harvey, complete sentences. Not caveman." Donna says with a crooked smile.

Harvey rolls his eyes. "Jessica just ambushed me."

Donna looks at him concerned. She doesn't like that look on the man's face. He looks frazzled. Well, as frazzled as Harvey Specter gets. "With what?"

"The Mulligan case. She wants me in Boston by the end of the day."

"I thought that all hands are on deck for the Rodgers case."

"They are except for me," Harvey answers.

"Mike going with you?" Donna asks.

The lawyer shakes his head. "No, Jessica wants him here to help with the Rodgers case."

"Shit."

Harvey nods his head. "I need to tell Mike that I'm going to be out of the office for awhile."

Donna nods her head, "You know for how long?"

He shakes his head. "Hopefully, not long. Four, five days at the most. I need you to keep an eye on Mike. Make sure he's alright."

Donna can't help but smile sadly. Hearing Harvey asking her to look after Mike pulls at her heartstrings. It's a giant middle finger to anyone who says he doesn't have a heart, that he's all business. Only a few select people see that side of the lawyer.

"The last time I saw him he was heading to the records room. Said he couldn't concentrate at his desk, too much noise," Donna tells him. This isn't anything new. Mike was never really a fan of the other associates previously, but now their chiding comments really bothers him, messes with his concentration. The records room is usually a quiet place where he can get his work done, free from annoyances and peering eyes that take particular interest when Mike flinches at a loud noise or a slap on his back or take notice when he has gone to the bathroom to either puke or pee for the second time in a hour.

Harvey nods his head and thanks her before he heads to the direction where she told him his associate was.

**XXXXX**

Mike's hutched form over a stack of ledgers doesn't move as Harvey comes closer. Just as he's done over the last three months Harvey makes special note to make his footsteps louder than usual to serve as a notice to the kid that he was no longer alone. "Mike?"

The associate turns around to look at Harvey, highlighter in mouth. "What's up, Harvey?"

The lawyer moves closer to the younger man. He pushes some of the papers over to make room for him to sit on the table. "I have to head up to Boston for a bit."

Mike's eyes remain on the papers in front of him, not looking up at Harvey. "Oh, ok."

"Mike?" Harvey probes gently as he sees Mike's hand clutching the highlighter in his hand tightly. "Mike, look at me." To his credit Mike does as Harvey asks.

"You're gonna have to stay here and work on the Rodgers case," Harvey says almost apologetically.

Mike shakily nods his head and looks back at the phone records in front of him getting back to work. Harvey can't leave things like this. He can't have Mike thinking that he was so quick to leave the kid with all this going on. With Mike alternating between puking his guts up and eating gallons of every imaginable flavor of ice cream under the sun. Not when Mike is still flinching away from the lightest of touches and still refuses to make eye contact unless directed to or reminded by Harvey.

"Look kid, I really don't want to go but I have to. I'll be back as soon as I can. If you want to you can work in my office. Donna can run interference there with the other associates and Louis,"

Mike looks back up, "I'll be okay, Harvey."

Harvey shrugs his shoulders. "Of course you will. Just don't forget to see Dr. Harrington tomorrow."

Mike shakes his head as he returns back to highlighting whatever he is. "I know my schedule."

"I know you do, I'm just reminding you. I know how sometimes you get wrapped up….and Dr. Harrington seems to really be helping you." Harvey doesn't say it aloud but Mike knows what he's talking about. He's referring to the time that Mike woke up in the middle of the night to get a drink of water. He broke the glass and the sound of it sent him into a flashback. He didn't know how long it lasted, but he stayed curled up in a ball against his bed for god knows how long and only became aware that it was daytime when Harvey barged in and found him when the lawyer became concerned when Mike was late for work and wasn't answering his phone.

Mike rubs his eyes tiredly, "That won't happen again."

Harvey nods his head. "It won't because Ray will pick you up in the morning. You're not down there by eight, he's going to call Donna and then you'll have to answer to her."

Mike sighs. "I'm not a kid. I can ride my bike or take a cab."

"You're three months pregnant. You're fucking exhausted. You fell asleep on my couch yesterday at one in the afternoon. I don't trust your fatigued mind you to get you to work on your own."

Knowing that he has already lost the battle or he's simply too tired to argue, Mike gives in. "Fine, you win."

Harvey smiles as he stands up. "Good, I'll try and get back by the end of the week."

Mike nods his head, continuing his highlighting.

"And do me a favor."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Don't eat just ice cream. East some veggies for God sake. At this rate the kid is gonna have an aversion to anything green," Harvey says.

Mike waves Harvey's suggestion off with a wave of his hand as the lawyer exits the room.

**XXXXX**

The next three days are pretty uneventful. Mike is working hard on the Rodgers case, Louis is happy with the information he has gathered. And has mostly left him alone to his own devices. The bagel he had in the morning is still in his stomach, where it should be. And thanks to Harvey's suggestion of using his office, he has been able to stay away from the other associates and their shitty, know-it-all comments. Harvey called him this morning and told him that everything is all set with Mulligan and that he should be back in the office by the end of the day. He's in the middle of finishing up the last of the files on the Rodgers case when he hears a knock on Harvey's door.

"Donna, I promise I'll get something to eat as soon as I'm done with this."

"Not Donna, She's helping Norma with something."

Mike looks up to see Louis standing in the doorway. Just great. All he wants is to finish looking over these papers and grab something to eat before he heads over to Dr. Harrington's. The last thing he wants to do is deal with Louis. He looks back down at the papers in front of him. "What can I do for you Louis? I'm almost done here."

Louis nods his head as he struts over to the table. "I can see that. Then again it must be easy to get your work done when you're hiding away in here."

"If I get my work done why does it matter where I work?" Mike continues working not realizing that Louis is coming closer to him. When Louis suddenly slams his hand down on the table, Mike's head jerks up in fear.

"Boy wonder thinks he's so smart. Thinks he has some right of entitlement. "

Mike's eyes go huge when he hears Louis' words, but suddenly he doesn't hear Louis' voice. He heard these words before, a time when that he wishes he could forget.

"_You're not that smart now, are you boy wonder? You honestly think that we wouldn't know that you work for Pearson Hardman Heard about how there's a hot shot new lawyer over there." Kevin spits out as he abruptly removes himself from Mike's abused entrance_

_With what little fight he still has Mike mutters, "leave me alone."_

_He hears laughter and a rough smack on his abused backside. "You were Pearson Hardman's bitch, but tonight you were ours."_

_Fuck, they know. They know why he was there that night. Mike nearly cries in relief when the intrusion is removed from his body. But, he can't. His bottom is on fire, inside and out. His head is throbbing. He wants to pass out but he's afraid what would happen if he does. Then again anything will be better than this. _

"_Derek, you ready for another round?"_

_Please say no, Mike pleads silently. He can't do this anymore._

"_Nah, I'm good. Don't want your sloppy seconds," replies laughing at his own bad joke. "I already got my piece three times."_

_Through his aching body Mike can hear a chorus of "No's." and "I'm good's"_

"_You hear that boy wonder, you served your purpose. We're done with you." Mike just lies there, his body too broken to respond in anyway. In the next second a sharp kick to his head sends his body into blessed unconsciousness._

"Mike! Mike! Jesus, answer me!" Louis pleads.

"No, no, no." Mike whispers with his eyes closed, curling into himself.

Louis goes to catch him afraid that the associate is going to hurt himself by falling off the chair. When his hand touches the younger man's shoulder, the reaction is immediate. Mike flinches away, but Louis still catches him and lowers him to the ground. "What the hell kid?!"

But, Mike is oblivious. He's rocking back and forth on the floor. Not knowing what to do he turns and runs out of the room leaving Mike alone. "No, no, no. Pl-pl-ease l-leave me alone," Mike begs as he continues rocking back and forth.

Minutes later Louis returns with Donna in tow. "Louis, what the fuck happened?!" Donna yells as she lowers herself onto the ground next to Mike.

"I don't know what the hell is going on! I came in here to find out why he's been hiding and he freaked out," Louis answers.

Donna gives him a death glare as she moves closer to Mike on the floor.

"What?! No one tells me anything. I don't know why he flew off the handle."

Donna is about ready to rip the senior partner a new one but is stopped when she hears Mike's heartfelt pleas.

"No, no. Leave me alone," Mike pleads, eyes scrunched shut.

"Shh, Mike. It's okay." Donna says soothingly. Her heart breaking. She wants to touch him to let him know she's there, but she's afraid that her touch will send him further of the edge. "It's Donna. You're okay now. You're safe."

Mike's rocking slows down a little. "That's it, Mike. You're safe. Come on, Mike."

Donna continues telling Mike that he's safe and it seems to work because a few minutes later Mike's rocking ceases all together and he opens his eyes. "Donna?"

She gives him a small, relieved smile. "Yeah, puppy. It's me."

Mike looks around the office confused, but based on the look on his face realization of what has just happened sets in pretty quickly. His lip is quivering when he notices that Louis is in the room.

"Mike, it's okay." Donna tries to reassure him. And before she knows it she has a lap full of a shaking associate. :"Shhh, Mike. It's okay. I gotcha."

Louis looks on the scene in shock. What the hell is going on? Why is Mike Ross literally in Donna's lap after having a meltdown? He has so many questions, but the look on Donna's face right now tells him he better keep his questions to himself at the moment.

**XXXXX**

Harvey shakes his head as he passes by the redhead's desk to see that she's not there. Where the hell is she? She's been giving him updates over the last three days he was out of town. Telling him that Mike is getting his work done. Telling him that Mike is leaving the office at a reasonable hour and is eating a bit more balanced. He thought for sure that she would be there waiting to give him the latest update when he returned to the office.

Harvey's so busy looking at his phone checking his email that he doesn't notice the senior partner sitting in his office right away.

"Harvey."

Harvey nearly jumps when he hears the voice. He turns and sees the older man sitting on the couch. "Louis, what are you doing here? Wanna know some dating tips?"

Louis snickers, "Funny."

Harvey smiles at the familiar banter. "Wanna know the name of the nearest preschool so you can scare the little ones?"

"No," Harvey sighs before he opens his mouth again. " I want to know what the hell is going on with Mike Ross."

**Hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

**Chapter 11 Preview: **Louis and Harvey talk and Harvey goes to see how Mike is doing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits**

**A/N: It's nice to know that this story still has a faithful following with my infrequent updates. You guys are truly the best! Your awesomeness gave me the motivation needed to update this again so quickly, enjoy! Once again this chapter will contain references to past noncon/rape.**

**Through Heartache- Chapter 11**

Harvey's initial shock is instantly replaced with anger. Both Donna and Mike's absences now making perfect sense. What the hell did Louis do to warrant both his associate and the redhead to be MIA? His body is full of tension as he walks over to Louis. "What the fuck did you do?"

Whatever nerve the balding senior partner had is obliterated when he sees the anger in the other man's eyes. He subconsciously takes a step back from Harvey. "Me? What do you mean what did I do?"

Harvey's clenching his fists at his side. "Everyone was told to leave him alone," Harvey hisses speaking of the e-mail that was sent out shortly before Mike's return to Pearson Hardman that informed everyone that Mike was the victim of a senseless, brutal attack. The email didn't go into details, but the point was made clear. Mike was to be left alone…period. Louis was even told behind closed doors that instead of going directly to Mike for anything, he was to go through Harvey first. And it worked except for the associates' usual water cooler gossip, Mike was left alone. That is until now.

"I did. It's not my fault he freaked out," Louis tries to defend himself.

Harvey's anger flares up again when he hears of his associate. He doesn't say anything at first, trying to regain his composure because all he's thinking about is how hard he wants to punch the other man. But, first he has to know what the hell happened.

Once his anger is brought down to a simmering level, he asks "What the hell did you do? Did you touch him?"

Louis's face changes from one of fear to utter confusion. "Did I touch him?" His blatant confusion with Harvey's question tells him that Louis is still in the dark about the extent of Mike's attack. "No, Harvey. I didn't lay a hand on him. All I asked was why he thought he was so entitled to sit in your office while the rest of the associates are busting their asses on the Rodgers case. Next thing I know he's on the floor rocking back and forth muttering to himself."

Harvey's mind quickly ascertains that it was either something in what Louis said or did that triggered Mike's flashback. He sighs and rubs his chin as realization sets in. It wasn't Louis' fault. He's bared witness to Mike having a handful of flashbacks over the last couple of months. Anything can set one into motion. The smell of mint. Another one came when he and Mike grabbed something to eat after closing a touch merger and the beer that Harvey ordered brought the kid into a panic. Just last month his associate stood on the sidewalk trembling when he realized that they were on the same street as "The Drunken Sailor." It's just that up until now Mike never had one at the office.

Harvey is brought back to the present when he hears Louis clearing his throat. "I'm not here to make Mike's life more difficult. I just want to know what the hell is going on with him on a professional level."

Harvey shakes his head. It's not his story to tell. "Everything you need to know was in that email you got from Jessica. Leave Mike alone."

"Come on, Harvey!" Louis exclaims, throwing his hand in the air. "Stop referring back to the email. It was over three months ago and it didn't explain shit."

"It told you all you need to know." Harvey says as he walks over to his liquor cabinet. He really needs a drink.

"Bullshit! I have associates coming up to me on a daily basis telling me that Mike is leaving early at least twice a week. That he spends more time in the bathroom than that of a teenage girl. Just this morning I had Ryan Browning tell me that he thinks Mike has a drug problem."

Harvey pours a little more alcohol in his glass. He can imagine how it must look to Louis and others who don't know everything. Hell, if he wasn't pivied to the information he too would wonder what the hell is going on with Mike. But, that's neither here nor there. "Tell Ryan Browning to mind his own business and worry more about the dozen cases he should be working on."

Louis is clearly feeling indignant about Harvey's attitude about the subject if the way he keeps opening and closing his mouth is any indication. He's obviously trying to word what he's about to say carefully. Finally, he does. "I know there's something more going on with Mike that you, Donna, and Jessica are letting on. I'm not going to blab it to the other associates. But, think about it Harvey, if the kid had a meltdown in your office what's going to stop him from having one in the middle of the associate area. You and Donna can't always be there. Let me know what the hell is going on that way I know what to do if something like that happens again."

Harvey looks at Louis incredulously, He hates to admit it, but Louis is right. He and Donna are not always going to be there when Mike has a flashback. And Mike is only at the end of his first trimester, there's still another six months to go before he has the baby. And that opens up a whole other can of worms. It would be good to have Louis on their side. Maybe if he's honest with Louis, he in turn could help keep the other associates at bay.

Before he begins Harvey takes another long sip of his drink, "There was more to his attack."

Louis eyes squint when Harvey makes his vague statement, "More to the attack?"

Harvey closes his eyes. He hopes that Louis can put the pieces together without him having to put up a big neon sign that says 'Mike was raped'. "It wasn't just physical."

The way Louis coughs awkwardly tells Harvey that Louis got what he was insinuating. "That would explain a lot."

"Explain what?" Harvey barks. "What do you mean by that?"

"Easy, Harvey." Louis says as he holds his hands up in surrender. "He's more twitchy than ever. His hands are nearly raw from washing his hands so much."

The other man sighs as he sits in his chair behind his desk, motioning for the other man to sit down as well. The constant washing and showering is nothing new. Tara explained to him that it was a common occurrence in sexual assault victims. The only conciliation was that the constant need to obliterate his top layer of skin was not as frequent as it was just after the attack. "More like scrubbing his skin raw."

The two senior partners sit there silently for a few minutes. But, then the silence ends when Louis asks "What's going on with the case? Are the assailants in custody? I know some people down in the DA's office that owes me one."

Harvey is legitimately shocked at what Louis just said. Louis calling in favors to help Mike. Maybe this honesty thing was a good idea. "Thanks, but we're all set."

Louis encourages him to go on with his a motion of his hand.

"We got'em. There was DNA evidence. One hit a match with CODIS. Got one to turn on the rest. They're pleading out. They really didn't stand a chance if they went to court."

Louis nods his head in understanding, "Who's the judge?"

"Eleanor Thomas. She owed Jessica one."

"Good. She's tough."

"Yeah, she is." Harvey says as he sips his drink.

Louis leans back in his chair. "Thanks for trusting me with this, Harvey. I promise it'll stay just between you and me. I won't say anything."

"You better not or I'll have your balls," Harvey threatens. The blush on Louis' cheeks tells Harvey that he's taking Harvey's threat seriously. Feeling a little bit more relieved, he takes another long sip of his drink. As he swallows he feels a warm sensation in his stomach and he has a distinct feeling it's not because of the alcohol. It's from this game of half truths. He tries to rationalize with himself that it'll be a good thing to have Louis in the loop with everything that's going to happen in the very foreseeable future. But, he still feels like he's betraying Mike.

"What is it, Harvey." Louis asks as he sees the look on Harvey's face. The look like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. "There's something else that you haven't told me, isn't there."

He may have many shortcomings, but one thing you can say about him is that Louis is too damn smart for his own good. Picking up when something's off. Picking up on what's not being said. For once Harvey doesn't feel like coming right out and saying what's going on. He tries another tactic, beating around the bush, but still getting to the point. "Mike's a carrier."

Louis' eyes go huge, telling Harvey that the other man has figured out the implications of what Harvey is saying. "Pour me some bourbon.

**XXXXX**

"Why the hell didn't you tell me what the hell was going on? I get back to the office to find you and Mike MIA and Louis hovering in my office demanding to know what the hell's going on with Mike," Harvey greets Donna as soon as she opens the door to his associate's apartment.

Donna quirks her eyebrow looking over her shoulder, satisfied that Mike is still in his bedroom, she moves out into the hallway. "I don't appreciate you charging in here like Wyatt Earp. It's been one hell of a day so don't start with me."

"Well, I don't appreciate being ambushed by Louis Litt in my own damn office!"

"Shhh," Donna whispers. "Mike's finally lying down."

Harvey rubs his chin before he tries again, this time in a much calmer tone. "What happened? Why did he have a flashback?"

Harvey knows the basics. He knows that Louis went into the office and asked why Mike was in the senior partner's office and Mike had a flashback. He doesn't know if Louis moved a certain way, changed his laundry detergent, or said something. Any of the above could have triggered a flashback.

He didn't ask Louis for specifics about what happened. After he divulged the extent of the attack and Mike's resulting pregnancy, the rest of their conversation centered on what actions should be taken next in Mike's best interest.

Donna lets out a sigh, "Yeah, he flashed backed. I was able to get him to calm down, but Louis was there to see it all. When Mike got himself under control he told me that Louis said something about him thinking he was so smart, called him boy wonder. Guess, they must have said something similar. That's what triggered it."

They. It's always they. They are never mentioned by name because it makes them more human. They allows them to remain anonymous and be the monsters that they are.

Harvey lets out a little sigh of his own. It's not much conciliation knowing what triggered the flashback but it is good to know. So don't call the kid boy wonder or tease him about being smart. Add that to the list of "don'ts."

"Why didn't you call me?"

The redhead puts a piece of hair behind her ear. "I just wanted to get him out of the office. It took awhile to get him to calm down. I was just about to call and tell you what was going on but you barged in here before I got the chance."

Harvey nods his head, he gets what Donna is saying. He's been there for some of Mike's flashbacks and knows firsthand how long it can take to calm the kid down. "He okay now?"

"As okay as he can be considering the fact that he had a freak out in front of Louis. Speaking of Louis how did that go?"

Just as Harvey is about to answer her, his associate's voice cuts into the hallway. "You guys can come back in, I'm not sleeping."

Donna gives Harvey a 'hope you're happy now because he's now awake' look. He ignores her as he walks into the apartment. Mike is sitting on the couch, He looks like shit as he looks up at Harvey with red, puffy eyes. The bags under his eyes are such a dark blue that they almost look like bruises.

"What did Louis say?" Mike asks cautiously.

Harvey sits in a chair, facing the younger man. "He told me about your flashback."

Mike nods his head, he already knows this. "Is that all?"

Harvey shakes his head sadly, "No, kid. He knows."

Mike's breath hitches in his chest. "He knows? Everything?"

Harvey nods his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose."He figured out that there was more to your attack than we were letting on."

Mike puts his head in his hands, "He knows…he knows."

Harvey starts to put his hand on Mike's shoulder as a form of comfort, but he stops himself. Mike is still not too good with being touched. Last thing they need is for him to have another flashback or panic attack. "I know you wanted to keep it quiet, but he was going to keep digging if I didn't tell him."

Mike picks his head back up. "I knew it was only a matter of time before it would come out. It's actually been a miracle that it hasn't come out before now. " He looks down at his still flat stomach. "I mean I won't be able to keep it quiet for much longer."

Harvey nods his head in agreement. Up until now Mike hasn't said what he was going to tell others about the pregnancy. They've been taking things one day at a time, so Harvey hasn't pushed him. But, they're going to have to figure it out fast. But, that's for another time. Right now they're talking about Louis. "He knows that if he says anything either about the rape or the pregnancy I'll have his balls."

"It's probably a good thing that he knows, Mike." Donna says from the doorway. "You will rather have him on your side than have him against you."

Harvey nods his head as he adds. "She's right, Mike. Hell, he even offered to help with the associates. He wanted to draft an inter office memo reminding everyone about the legal ramifications that can occur from the continual harassment of a carrier."

Mike looks at him in alarm. "He didn't though, right?"

"No, I told him that he is not to do anything until you give him the go ahead. But, it's good to know that he's in your corner. Our corner."

Mike lets out a long sigh as he leans back against the back of his couch. "I guess you're right. It is better to have him on our side."

"Good now that that's settled, I don't know about you but I'm starving." Donna says as she looks at Mike. "And you haven't eaten all day. How about some Thai food?"

With his eyes closed Mike adamantly shakes his head. "No Thai for me or I'll puke. Pizza?"

Harvey looks at Donna. "It's better than ice cream."

"Fine, but it has to have veggies," Donna agrees.

"Onions are a vegetable. I want onion, sausage, garlic, meatball, and pineapple," Mike says.

"Fruit and veggies, that's progress." Donna says with a smile.

The look on Harvey's face is one of horror as he listens to the exchange between his assistant and associate. "You can eat that all on your own. Donna and I are getting our own."

Mike's not phased. "Fine by me. I was going to eat it all myself anyway."

Harvey gets up from the chair. "Okay then. I'll go get the pizza." He turns to look at Donna. "You want your usual, vegetable?"

Donna nods her head and Harvey turns to leave the apartment. Just as he's about to close the door, Mike yells "Get me some mint chocolate chip ice cream and Twizzlers!"

With the door shut firmly behind him, Harvey can't stop himself from thinking about the day's events. Telling Louis was one big hurdle down and it looks like him knowing might very well be in their favor. All things considering Mike seems to be doing okay. Harvey feels like he's always there after the fact when it concerns Mike. He's never there to prevent shit from happening, he's there to help clean it up. So, sure he'll pick up the kid's ulcer inducing pizza, ice cream, and candy. And maybe a bottle of Pepto for after the pizza, ice cream, and Twizzlers. It's the least he can do.

**I know it's turned kind of fluffy at the end, but I figured Mike could use some after all that I have put him through.**


End file.
